


Spots Of Passion

by Miraculous_Fanfiction



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - No Miraculous, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 23:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 36,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14758221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculous_Fanfiction/pseuds/Miraculous_Fanfiction
Summary: After an huge mess of a breakup Adrien find himself to lose faith in women. He simply doesn't trust them and rejects them right away once he notice one of them is showing an intrest in him. Nino being the good friend he is, organized a special trip for the two of them to The Netherlands where they will have a two week vacation for Adrien's twenty-five birthday. The first night Nino took Adrien to the Red-Light district in hope Adrien would be able to let go of his ex-girlfriend and see how amazing women can be. Adrien didn't really show any interest in the women, until he found a beautiful girl with blue bell eyes.Will she be able to help Adrien to build up his trust for women?





	1. The Girl With Blue Bell Eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> **So this is my first story on here. I've already got some experience when it comes to writing fanfiction.  
> **   
>  **I hope you will enjoy the story!**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **The rating might go up when the fanfic continues.  
> **  
>  **Also a side note: Characters are aged up to above the 20. and Marinette is Half Chinese and Half Dutch in this AU.**

“Happy birthday, dude!” Nino congratulated Adrien as they stood in front of some building with red lights. “Since you’ve turned twenty-five I wanted to take you somewhere special. So here we are at the Red-light district Amsterdam.”

Adrien looked at his best friend with big eyes. He just couldn’t believe that his friend took him to Amsterdam to go see prostitutes for his birthday. He didn’t really like the idea of paying women to have sex with them. He always was the kind of guy that thought personality was way more important than looks. Having something so intimate with someone just based on looks was something Adrien was against to.

“Are you sure it’s okay to even go to such a place? Like isn’t it illegal or something? And what if people figure out I went to see a prostitute?” Adrien asked worried, he didn’t wanted to get in trouble because of this.  
“Don’t worry dude. In the Netherlands it’s legal to do this.” Nino said and placed a hand on Adrien’s shoulder. “No one even knows you here, so no one will recognize you with this messy hair style.”  
“I know but still…”  
“You need to relax and chill bro. Just pick a girl and enjoy yourself for an hour.”

Adrien let out a sign there was no way he was getting out of this. He knew that Nino brought him here with a good intention to get him forget his ex-girlfriend in Paris. They had broken up almost a year ago and Adrien still had a tough time moving on. The situation was a huge mess when they separated their ways. They fought a lot over the things his now ex-girlfriend did, He didn’t liked it when she was being a flirt with others or when she allowed other guys to touch her in inappropriate ways. She strongly disagreed with him and told him over and over again that he was over reacting. However, one night he found his girl with another man in their bed when he came back from a shoot he had in the south of France. He was supposed to stay there for a week but they finished early and he could go home after four days. He wanted to surprise his girl and see her happy smile that he got back home, but that surprise ended up with anger and tears. Even though they used to fight a lot, Adrien did love her dearly. So seeing her riding some sketchy guy’s dick while being a moaning mess, really was a slap in his face. He remembered kicking the man out of their house as he cursed at him. Once the man was out of the house he turned to his girlfriend to demand answers, however he never really got them. Tears of frustration, anger and hurt rolled over his cheeks as he packed his stuff and dropping it in his car. His now ex-girlfriend didn’t care at all and just texted someone on her phone. 

Ever since that night he stopped caring about dating. He instantly rejected any women that showed interest in him. The past relationship had damaged his trust in women a lot. He didn’t want to get hurt like that ever again.

Deciding to just go with it and get done with it, he walked with Nino into the building that leads to a courtyard with small houses. Ever house had a window with a woman displaying themselves in sexy lingerie. They all tried to seduce them by making sexy movements, signs and facial expressions. It didn’t really have an effect on Adrien at all. He just walked past the women. Nino was surprised he walked by so easily and even commented on it. Adrien simply replied he wanted to see everyone first before he would pick someone.

They almost came to the end of the courtyard when he spotted an Asian girl with blue eyes standing shyly behind the display window of her small one room house. She had her hair in two adorable twin tails and whore a red with black polka dotted push up bra with a matching panties, both being slightly transparent. Adrien walked closer to the girl as he got lost in her blue bell eyes, he completely ignored the fact she was just in lingerie and shyly signed him to get in with her hand.

“I guess this is the girl?” Nino asked and placed an arm around Adrien’s shoulder.  
“Yeah…” Adrien said as he still looked the girl into the eyes.  
“What are you waiting for? Get in there.”

With that Adrien got pushed into the one room house. Nino then paid the prostitute before she took Adrien by his wrist and pulled him towards the room. The girl then sat him down onto the bed. She quickly locked the door before she walked over to Adrien. He looked at her confused as she began to speak in a Language he didn’t understand. Noticing the confused look on his face the girl switched to English.

“Hello Handsome, My name is Ladybug.” She spoke as she walked closer to the bed. She slowly climbed onto his lap, moving her hips a bit to get some friction. “May I know your name?” She asked and bite her bottom lips.  
“It’s… It’s Chat.” Adrien responded. He was afraid she might know him so he said the first name that came to his mind.  
“So Chat… I need to explain some rules first.” She said as she placed her hand on his cheek. “First of all, I only have sex with a condom. Secondly I’m open for most kinks, but I got the right to reject it when I don’t feel comfortable. Thirdly no beating up and demanding me to do things I don’t want. And fourthly, you’re not allowed to mark me with hikeys nor is it allowed to kiss.”

Before Adrien could even say something he was already getting undressed by Ladybug. She had already unbuttoned his shirt and threw it somewhere on the ground before she moved on to unzip the zipper of his jeans. However Adrien noticed her hands shaking as they came closer to his crotch.

“Wait…” he said as he took both of her hands in his. “I’m not here for the sex and it seems like you don’t want to do that either.”  
The girl looked at him with big eyes. Only now he could see the fear that lingered in those beautiful and bright blue bell eyes.  
“I never said I didn’t want to do this.” She spoke softly.  
“Your hands were shaking and the look you have in your eyes is like a deer caught in the headlights.”  
“I’m just cold.” She lied as she looked into his eyes.  
“Your eyes say something different. Are you scared?”  
“Chat… I’m not scared.”

Adrien looked at her with concern, he wasn't buying it. It was definitely clear that she didn’t want to do this. 

“We don't have to do this…”  
“No… We Have to… if I don't then…” she stopped with speaking out of nowhere like she wasn't allowed to tell him.  
“Then you what…?”  
“Nothing.” she said softly and looked away. “Just let me take care of you.”

Ladybug released her hands from Adrien’s and reached for the zipper of his jeans. She unzipped the zipper with shaking hands. She then let her right hand slip into his jeans and began to stroke his clothed cock. Adrien let out a gasp by the sudden touch and he could feel himself getting hard. His hormones drove him insane as Ladybug pulled his underwear down before taking his cock into her hand. He let out a moan as she moved her hand over his shaft, he hadn’t been sexual active ever since the breakup so he just couldn’t keep in the moans that left his mouth. Ladybug then removed her hand from his cock and slipped off from his lap before she walked over to the nightstand that stood next to the bed. 

“Stop...” Adrien said as he saw her taking a condom and some lube out from the drawer. Ladybug looked at him with big eyes. “I don’t want to take part of this when I can see that you’re clearly uncomfortable.”  
“Is… is it that obvious?” she asked, Adrien nodded. “I don’t understand… you’re the first one who noticed.”

Adrien felt his hard sink by her words. He didn’t know how long she was doing this, but all the time she felt uncomfortable when she had to have sex with strangers for money. He also felt angry towards all those customers who didn’t seem to care about Ladybug’s feelings and just had sex with her.

“It isn’t that hard to notice. Especially with the work I do. You’re acting just like the models I’ve seen that had to do a lingerie or more mature like photo shoot.” Adrien explained.  
“You work with models?” Ladybug asked.  
“Yeah… I… uh… work as a photographer.” Adrien answered quickly, photographer was the first career he could think of without bringing up he was a model himself.  
“That’s so cool. I’ve always loved fashion!” She said and smiled.

And damn was that smile lovely. Her smile was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life. 

“You should smile more often. It really suits you.” Adrien said without thinking, causing his cheeks to heat up.  
“I wish I could...”she paused for a moment before she continued to speak. “I’m not really allowed to talk about this… but this place here isn’t really legal… Some of us are forced into the business…” She spoke just above a whisper. “Including myself...”  
“Can’t you just inform the police?”  
“I can’t… If they find out I will be getting into huge trouble… worst case scenario would be I would end up dead or something…” She shifted nervously on her place by the nightstand. “I’m already having a risk of getting in trouble if they find out I told this to a customer… So I’m begging you please don’t tell anyone.”  
“I won’t. You have my word.”  
“Thank you…” She walked over to him after she put the lube back into the drawer, she still had the condom package in her hand. “I know you don’t like the idea of participating in this… but let me at least help you out with your little friend. They won’t really appreciate it if you walk out rock hard.”

Adrien looked down at his crotch, his erection was indeed still rock hard. Adrien nodded allowing Ladybug to take care of him.

“Your friend paid for one hour of my time.” She said as she looked on the clock that hung on the wall. “We still have some time left.” She then opened the condom package. “It will be long enough for me to give you a blow job.”

Adrien wanted to object not wanting Ladybug to do something she wasn’t comfortable with, but she placed a finger on his lips to shush him as she told him it was okay.  
She pulled the condom over Adrien’s hard cock, giving it a few strokes before she sat down onto her knees in front of him. One hand was still holding onto his shaft as she leaned towards his cock. She looked up at Adrien and flashed him a soft smile before she took his cock into her mouth. Adrien let out a gasp as he felt Ladybug’s mouth around his cock, causing his hips to move upwards. Ladybug placed her hands on his hips pushing it back to the bed and held it in place as she began to bob her head. Her tongue ran around his shaft as she took his member deeper in her throat with each bob she made with her head. She definitely had experience.  
Moans and groans left Adrien’s mouth as he felt himself getting closer and closer to his climax. It was when Ladybug sucked in her cheeks when he came, Ladybug’s name leaving his lips in a moan. He was still heavily panting as Ladybug released his cock from her mouth. She removed the condom and threw it into the trashcan.

“I hope to see you again, Chat.” Ladybug said and with that she walked back to the door that leads towards her window. She waved him good bye before she disappeared from the room.

It took a few seconds for Adrien to progress it all that just happened. Ladybug was an amazing girl and he could already feel a connection between them even though they just met. He quickly fixed his jeans and put on his shirt before he walked out of the small house only to see Nino standing there waiting for him. His friend wanted to know all details of what happened there, but Adrien didn’t really gave him much attention as he looked at the window where Ladybug was already standing to seduce other costumers. Adrien smiled at her with a loving smile and gave her a small wave before he got pulled away by his friend, leaving a giggling Ladybug behind. 

He didn’t know how but he was definitely coming back here, even if that means he had to ditch his friend on their two week trip in Amsterdam.


	2. Bro Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the guys get back to their hotel room.  
> Nino is trying to figure out what had happened, but Adrien isn't planning to let go of any details.  
> The only thing Adrien let his best friend know is how beautiful he thinks Ladybug is.  
> Which causes Nino to realize something that Adrien denies right away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ.
> 
> Okay first of all I decided to change the upload day from Saturday to Friday. this because of the fact that I most likely work on that day.
> 
> Secondly I've changed the rating and added an warning due to what will happen in future chapters. This chapter isn't heavy at all but there are heavier chapters coming (I have already some chapters written that will be uploaded in the future.) and I just wanted to change the rating and such as soon as I can. I also will put a warning in the notes when it happens to be a heavy chapter. So please read the notes if it could happen that you get triggered by non-con sexual activity, so you either read it while keeping it in mind or not read this fic anymore. The heavy chapters are actually needed for the story line, so if you get triggered by this, I'm sorry but it's beter to stop reading it...
> 
> Okay that's it. Enjoy the chapter

“That girl really had a good effect on you.” Nino said as both of them were lying in their pajama’s on their bed in their shared hotel room.  
“She’s amazing and beautiful.” Adrien said as a dreaming sigh left his lips.

He couldn't get Ladybug out of his mind. The way she smiled at him, how beautiful her blue bell eyes came out due to her black locks that were tied into red ribbons. He just couldn’t keep his mind of her.

“What did you two even do in there?” Nino asked as he turned from his back to his side on his bed so he could face Adrien who was still lying on his back.  
“That’s for me to know and for you to never find out.” Adrien said, he couldn’t tell his friend all he got was a blowjob while he could have had sex with a woman for an hour straight.  
“Really dude? I thought we were friends. I always told you too what happened in the bedroom between me and Alya.”  
“Yeah with too much detail… so much details that I can’t look at your girlfriend’s face without imagining you two doing it.” Adrien said.  
“Come on… it’s not like you weren’t that much detailed about you and Chl-“

Adrien got himself in a sitting position quickly and gave Nino a threatening look as he pointed a finger at him. No way that he allowed his friend to speak out his ex-girlfriend’s name. Not now, not ever. He didn’t want Nino to ruin his good mood he got since he had met Ladybug.

“Don’t you dare speak out that name.” Adrien said sternly.  
“I’m sorry bro… I thought that you were finally letting go of her after you met that Ladybug chick.”  
“I know you would like to see me move on from her, but just meeting an amazing beautiful girl isn’t going to do wonders you know… It takes time…”  
“You will be alright eventually. At least you now showed some interest in a girl after a year of not showing interest in any women at all.” Nino said. “Wait we have to call the newspapers.”

Adrien raised an eyebrow. He had no idea what Nino meant with “Calling the newspapers”. Nino noticed his confusion and continued with what he wanted to say.

“I already see the headlines. Hot fashion model Adrien Agrest isn’t gay. Congratulations ladies you still have a chance dating Adrien Agrest. Adrien Agrest turns out to be straight after all.”

Nino kept calling out those kinds of silly headlines while he was laughing his butt off. He always seemed to find it hilarious that the media and everyone in France though his friend was gay. Adrien shook his head as he laughed along with Nino.

“Hey you have no idea what a pain in the ass it was to have all of France think you’re gay. The only good thing it brought was that girls stopped hitting on me, but all those guys hitting on me was a bit awkward… and the talk I had with my father was even more awkward than that.”  
“No that was hilarious!”  
“Yeah… because it wasn’t happening to you. You didn’t even help me out and just laughed.”  
“Like you wouldn’t do the same if it was me getting hit on by guys.”  
“Seriously, I hate you.”  
“I love you too, bro.”

Their laughing broke down after a few more minutes. Nino sure had his ways when it came to cheering him up so quickly. His friend always was a good support when he broke up with his ex-girlfriend. He was always there for him when he needed someone to talk to or to cheer him up.

“What are the other plans for this vacation?” Adrien asked after a while. He realized that Nino hasn’t told him anything about the plans he had made for the two of them.  
“We will be seeing some of the culture stuff like museums and such in the day time. But…” Nino smirked. “At the night time we will be visiting strip clubs, bars, etc.”  
“Does Alya even know about it?”  
“Of course she does.”  
“And she agreed with it?” Adrien asked, there was no way Alya would agree on that. 

He knew from stories and the hang outs with the two how strong of a personality she has. To Adrien it was clear that she was being the one with the pants on in the relationship, even though Nino denied that fact strongly. He liked to believe that he was the man. Alya sometimes took the role of the innocent and weaker girl to boost her boyfriend’s confidence and ego.

“She did with one condition, that I won’t have any sexual contact with some other girl. Only looking and lap dances are allowed.” Nino said casually. “I don’t mind it. I mean I already got an amazing girl waiting for me at home. And besides that, I don’t have a death wish. So I better not break this condition.”

Nino was the kind of guy that would do anything for his girl. He’s always trustworthy and didn’t like to be the cause of his girl’s sadness. It made him feel so guilty he would do anything to make it right again. That fact only proves to Adrien that Nino was such a sap.

“Do you think we will have time to go back to the place we went to tonight?” Adrien asked. He didn’t even need to look at his friend to know that he was smirking at him.  
“You mean Venus? I don’t know, I was actually planning for us to go to other red-light districts, but since you already found one girl you seem to be interested in to have sex with… I think we can just go back to that place, if you really wanted to.”  
“Thanks.”

Adrien let out another dreamy sigh.

“Seriously dude you really make me wonder what you two did in that room! She must be really good at seducing you to make you change your mind on women.”  
“I just can’t help it okay… She’s just so-“  
“Amazing and beautiful. I know you have said that multiple times by now.” Nino said. He paused for a moment when Adrien’s behavior finally hits him. “You like her, don’t you?”  
“Don’t be ridiculous. I just met her.”  
“You do happen to fall for people fast though. Before your last relationship, you happen to meet ‘the love of your life’ fifteen times within a year.”

Adrien stayed quiet. Nino was right about that, he did fall in love fast. It made him blind and very forgiving too. But he wasn’t falling for Ladybug, was he? Of course she was amazing and beautiful. She was like an angel. Her smile out shined all the stars and the way she got excited about hearing his lie that he was a photographer who photograph models was adorable. It almost looked at that moment that she wasn’t in the situation she is in. Adrien felt like they had a connection from the moment he sat down on the bed. And he felt like she must have felt the same, if she didn’t she wouldn’t probably opened up about the situation she’s struggling with. She said it herself, she was taking a risk by telling that to him. But she did trust him enough to take the risk. He wanted to help her and protect her.

“That might be true but I’m different now.” Adrien said after a while. “There is no way I fell for her.”  
“Dude… there is nothing wrong with it if you did. But maybe it’s better not to go back after all… she is a prostitute… a relationship with a prostitute isn’t going to work. You know that her job is to have sex with customers.”  
“I told you, I’m not in love with her.”  
“I’m just making sure you won’t fall for her later on. We’re here for two weeks. I’m trying to let you forget your heartbreak here, not to take you back home with another one.”  
“You don’t have to worry. I will be fine.” Adrien said as he turned to his side, his back now facing Nino. “Let’s go to sleep. I’m tired.”  
“I guess I can assume it was a rough night.” Nino said as he stood up to turn off the light.  
“Oh shut up.”

They wished each other goodnight when the light turned off. Nino fell asleep quite easily, but Adrien found himself wide awake. The things Nino had said just some minutes ago made him think more. They would be here for two weeks. He couldn’t help her in such a short time and what if he did really fall for her. Would he be able to move on from that heartbreak? But Ladybug hoped to see him again and Adrien would be lying if he said he didn’t want to. He turned around in his bed and closed his eyes trying to fall asleep, but without success. Every time he closed his eyes he saw her in front of him on her knees and with her mouth wrapped around his cock. Her eyes looking at him as she bobbed her head up and down. Adrien shook his head trying to get that thought out of his head. It was a bad idea, he knew it. He should have kept declining it instead of giving in. His hormones were driving him insane. If it didn’t stop quickly he would be rock hard in no time. But why did she have to look so sexy yet adorable when she did her magic with her mouth and tongue?

He hated it that he was acting like some hormonal teenager. As the images of what happened tonight went their own way and became a dirty minded fantasy. 

_\- Ladybug was lying on the bed in that adorable lingerie set she was wearing. He hovered over her as he connect their lips together in a passionately and loving kiss. She would wrap her arms around his neck as she kissed him back tenderly. After a while the kiss became needier and he began to roll his hips against hers, she moaned in pleasure by the friction, causing Adrien to let out a groan. His right hand slipped to her bra pushing it up before he cupped his hand on top of it. He rubbed his thumb over her nipple as the rest of his hand kneaded her breast. She moaned louder, his name leaving her lips every once in a while._

_“Ch-Chat… give me… ah… give me more….” She said between her moans as she looked him into the eyes as hers were half open and filled with lust._

_Adrien’s hand roamed from her breast towards the back of her bra. He unhooked it easily and then threw the bra somewhere in the room. It was a strapless bra after all. His right hand found his way back to her right breast and began to give it the same treatment as he did some seconds ago. He then leaned in towards her left breast with his face taking her left nipple between his teeth. Even a louder moan escaped Ladybugs lips. The moans were like music to his ears. Wanting to hear more, he began to nibble on it, causing Ladybug to become even louder. -_

Annoyed he threw the blankets of himself and walked quickly to the bathroom. He was glad that Nino was a deep sleeper so he wouldn’t wake up by the god knows how long cold shower Adrien was going to take. He had to get rid of that thought and fast. If not he would be going crazy by it all night long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter. I will upload the next chapter next week.  
> So until then!
> 
> P.S. Thanks to everyone who gave me Kudos. it means a lot to me!


	3. The Ladybug With Broken Wings.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette has been wanting to see Chat again for days, but he didn't came by. Just as she thought to go through her daily workday Ju-long her boss had a complete different business in mind for that day. Not being able to protest Marinette just obeyed...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Please read**
> 
> **warning:**  
>  This chapter contains Non-con sexual activity!! This chapter is the reason why I added a warning to this fic and put the rating higher. Because this is quite a heavy chapter if I say so myself, however it's needed to get a clearer picture of in what kind of situation Marinette is in. I don't know when there will be more chapters like this but I will always put a warning like this in the notes.

Two days had past and there still was no sight of Chat. Ladybug had hoped he would come soon after their first meeting, but sadly that didn’t happen. It was just two days, but to Ladybug they felt like an eternity. She kept hoping that she would see him in front of her window, but up until now the only men she saw were men from the age forty and above.

She hates it so much that those men were checking her out. She hates it that she has to have sex with the ones who pays for her serves. She hates it that she was so stupid and naïve back then when she was just 19 years old and made a huge mistake that caused this complete mess of life she’s living now.

She was just trying to seduce some of the customers that stood in front of her window when she saw her boss Ju-long walk towards her. He was holding a bag in his hand. Ju-long told the costumers around him something Ladybug couldn’t understand due to the glass that was between them. The men checking her out left a few seconds later and Ju-long gave her a sign to get out of her one room house. Ladybug obeyed imminently and went outside in her Polka dotted corset, black panties and black high knee-stockings.

“Good afternoon Sir. How can I help you?” She greeted as confidently as she could.  
“Good afternoon, Marinette.” He said with a smirk on his face as he looked at her from top to bottom.

Marinette could feel a shiver go down her spine, Ju-long sure was intimidating.

“I’ve got to make a deal with Mr. Greenfield. I need you to be there with me being pretty and make him agree with the deal.” He said and handed Marinette the bag. “I got a dress for you. Make sure you’re ready at 5pm precisely.”  
“I will.”  
“Oh… and make sure you’re wearing nothing under that dress.”  
“Of course Sir.”

With that Ju-long walked away. Marinette walked back into her one room house and put the closed sign by her window before she went into the room. She took the dress out of the bag only to see that it would barely cover her skin and that the chance of accidentally flashing her privet parts where very high.

She let out a sigh as she unhooked her polka dotted corset and threw it onto the bed. She then walked towards the mirror that was standing in the corner of the room and looked at herself.

People always have told her that she was a pretty and very intelligent woman that could make it quite far in life. However those people would only look down at her if they would see her now. To them she would probably be nothing more than a whore who seeks for sexual attention, so much that she has no respect for her own body. It was just pure bad luck that she got into this mess she desperately wanted to get out of.

She took one more glance at herself before she pulled the dress over her head. The dress was a dark red halter dress with a long skirt that came till just above her ankles. It had a huge split starting from her neck and that stopped ten centimeter under her breast. It also had a huge split at the right side of the skirt that started high on her hip and went towards the seam of the skirt, which would make it very obvious she wasn’t wearing anything else under it when she walks. The fabric of the dress was made of very thin satin so her nipples would be able to be seen through it if she gets cold.

She let out a sigh before her hands slipped under the dress to put her panties off. The thoughts of what this will lead through already made her feel uncomfortable, but she couldn’t go against it. She had to go through with it and do whatever Ju-long said.

She wished that Chat was there with her so he could calm her down and put her at ease. She didn’t really know what it was, but when Chat was near her she felt save. Maybe it was because he really seemed to care about her wellbeing? That was after all a thing no one really cared about before she met Chat. Not even Ju-long cared about her. He only intimidated her, causing her to be scared to do something wrong. It happened before that she did something Ju-long wasn’t really pleased with, her mistakes resulted into a punishment she rather not think about nor go through ever again.

Noticing that it was nearly 5pm, she quickly added bright red lipstick to her lips and put on black high heels before she left towards the entrance where she would meet with her boss.

The wind outside was cold causing shivers to run down her spine and her nipples to become visible through the tin satin fabric quickly. It was a normal September evening and her boss didn’t give her a coat or anything like that. Shivering she waited at the entrance of the courtyard where she would be picked up.

After a while a black BMW stopped in front of her. One of Ju-long’s men stepped out of the car from the passenger seat to open the backseat door for Marinette. She got into the car and took her seat next to her boss.

“You look very suggestive.” He said as he placed his hand on Marinette’s right tight. She just tried to stay calm and looked at her boss as she felt his hand slip under the dress through the huge slit it has in the skirt part. She stiffened when Ju-long’s middle finger began to rub her clit.

“There is no need to feel tensed.” Ju-long whispered softly yet intimidating near her ear. “Just relax and enjoy.”

Marinette nodded, she let out a deep breath as she forced herself to relax. He went on with rubbing his finger against her clit. He began with a slow pace, but after some time he quicken the pace. Marinette moaned as Ju-long’s finger left her clit and slipped it inside of her. Satisfied with the results he slipped in another finger, causing Marinette to let out a louder moan. She could feel herself getting close, but just as she was about to reach her climax Ju-long removed his fingers. He then took a tissue out of his pocket and cleaned his fingers with it.

“We need you to be in the mood for what’s coming.” Was all he said before he began to check his phone for any messages.

Marinette stayed quiet and looked outside the window, trying to ignore the burning feeling below her stomach. She was so close to cum that almost every movement of the car had an effect on her.

Five minutes later they arrived at some old and abandoned building. She knew that this wasn’t some simple dinner she had in the beginning when she became Ju-long’s sugar baby. This business was an illegal one he had with his own and someone else’s family, or that’s how Ju-long spoke about it. In reality he was the head of some Mafia organization.

The men who were sitting in the driver and passenger seat stepped out of the car to open the door for their boss and for her. A few metal suitcases got pulled out of the trunk. Marinette guessed that it either had weapons or drugs in them. She walked next to Ju-long as they walked towards the building. It was only now that she realized that more of his men had arrived at the place and walked around the two of them as some human front.

Those kinds of business were the most dangerous for her. All of Ju-long’s men and Ju-long himself had weapons on them, however she didn’t get any and due to that she was an easy aim and no one would even bother to save her if she got in trouble. There were more naïve girls with trouble out there after all, so she could be replaced easily.

They walked into a dimmed lighted room. There was one table and two chairs standing in the middle of the room. There was already someone sitting in one of the chairs. That must be Mr. Greenfield.  
Ju-long took his seat at the table in front of Mr. Greenfield. There were mostly no words spoken with those kind of meetings. Ju-long just made a sign with his hand to let his men know to show them the goods. In return Mr. Greenfield would do the same and his men would show them the money.

“600.000 Euro’s like we agreed on.” Mr. Greenfield said.  
“600.000 I thought we agreed on 1.000.000. Those weapons aren’t meant to be sold for such a cheap price.”

Now it was Marinette’s turn to make Mr. Greenfield to agree with them. She bit at her bottom lip as she pulled a bit of the fabric away that was covering her right breast.

“I guess we can make 700.000 for it.” He said and threw a pile of money onto the suitcase with 600.000 in it.

Ju-long still wasn’t pleased with the price and signed Marinette to go over to Mr. Greenfield. She walked over him and bended over to him, causing her breast to almost fall out of the dress.

“I don’t think my boss is really pleased with the kind of game you’re playing here.” She whispered into his ear before she took his earlobe between her teeth. She leaned back a bit and then took one of Mr. Greenfield’s hands, placing it on her breast. “Maybe, that I can change your mind? Just the two of us… Alone.”

Mr. Greenfield’s eyes were already filled with lust at this point. It didn’t took Marinette that much of trouble to get him that far.

“I’m sorry, but excuse us for a moment.”

Mr. Greenfield stood up from his chair. Ordering his men to make sure no money got stolen when he was gone, before he walked away with Marinette to another room.

Once they got into the other room, Marinette got pressed against the wall with her back. She let out a gasp as her back hits the wall. This was going to be a rough time to get through. Mr. Greenfields hands groped her breasts, kneading them strongly while he devoured Marinette’s lips with a rough kiss. Marinette moaned into the kiss, the fire she felt below her stomach began to burn again.

Mr. Greenfields lips trailed off towards her neck where he began to lick her sensitive spot before he set his teeth down in the skin. Marinette let out a loud moan as she came. The treatment she had gotten into the car and the way Mr. Greenfield touched her got too much. Mr. Greenfield didn’t really care that she already came and just continued.

His hands got impatient and ripped the dress apart at the front, not bothering to pull the dress over Marinette’s head. He then slipped the dress off from Marinette, leaving her completely naked.

“Ah… About… The one… ah… one million…” Marinette began between her moans, as Mr. Greenfield was now marking her breast with hikeys. “If… If you agree… I can… ah… can let you…. H-have as many… ah… rounds as… you… you please… ah…”

Mr. Greenfield smirked before he said that that was a deal. Marinette felt disgusted with the fact how easily men could change their mind when it came to have sex with a woman.

Mr. Greenfield’s hands left Marinette’s body for a few moments as he unbuckled his belt and let his pants and underwear fall down to puddle around his ankles. His cock was already being rock hard. He lifted Marinette from the ground, in which Marinette wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.

Mr. Greenfield then pushed his cock inside her roughly not even giving Marinette the chance to adjust to the length. It hurt as he began to move his hips in a quick rhythm. She wanted to cry but she knew she couldn’t do that. If she did the deal could be over and then she would get into trouble. The painful feeling of the rough trusts got soon to be taken over by pleasure. Moans left her lips as she could feel her climax build up once again. She moved her hips in the same rhythm as her body wants to have more of him inside of her and hoped he would hit her sweet spot. It was like once pleasure took over her body would have its own will.

Mr. Greenfield let out a groan as her came inside of her, filling her up with his semen. He then pulled his cock out and placed Marinette back onto her feet. Marinette’s mind was still clouded by lust and pleasure as he took her towards the window at the other side of the room. He pressed her body against the cold glass, causing Marinette to let out a whimper as her breast got pressed against the cold glass. Her cheeks heated up in embarrassment by the fact that she could be seen by anyone who would be standing outside and looking up at that specific window she was pressed against to.

His hands roamed towards her breast to rub his thumbs over her nipples. She breath heavily by the touch, causing condensate to appear on the window.

“You’re such a slut.” Mr. Greenfield said with a husky voice. “It must turn you on to be exposed like this, am I right?”

Marinette responded with moans as Mr. Greenfield cupped both her breast and kneading them even rougher than before.

“I didn’t get an answer. Does this turn you on?” he said as he took her nipples between his fingers and gave them a hard pinch.”  
“Ah… Yes-ah…” Marinette said between her moans. “It… it ah… it turns me on… Like… like the slut I ahm~”  
“Good girl.”  
Another loud moan left her lips as Mr. Greenfield pushed himself inside her once again. Again not letting Marinette adjust, he began to move his hips in the same quick pace as he bit his teeth into the skin of Marinette’s neck. Loud moans and groans filled the room, and Marinette was sure that the men sitting in the room next to them could hear her moans loud and clear. She moved her hips along with the same pace as his as she felt her climax built up once again. She let out a very loud moan as Mr. Greenfield managed to hit her sweet spot, satisfied with the sounds Marinette produced he kept hitting the same spot over and over again. Her legs began to feel like jelly as she came closer and closer to her climax. Not being able to hold it in any longer she came with a loud moan once again.

She had no idea how much time has passed nor did she know how many times she had come undone. What she did know is that she felt dirty. She was sweaty, her hair was a complete tangled mess and she could feel the cum of Mr. Green drip down her inner thighs. She slowly pushed herself up from the desk she got bent over just a minute ago. She wanted to cry and scream as images of what had happened began to flash in front of her eyes. Then again she couldn’t do that. She had to stay strong at least for now.

She slowly walked over towards her ripped up dress that was laying on the ground near the entrance of the room and picked up the dress before she slipped it back on. Mr. Green was already out of the room after he fixed his pants, leaving Marinette on her own. She took a deep breath and walked out of the room, holding the torn fabric together. Once she got back and took her place next to Ju-long, she saw that the business was completed, which means they would leave soon.

Before she even realized it she was already in front of the entrance of Venus, the name of the building where she worked and slept. Marinette didn’t remember much from the way back. She only remembered Ju-long complimenting her that she did a good job, but that was all.

Taking a deep breath she walked over the courtyard. She could feel the other prostitutes look at her in either pity or disgust as she walked towards her own one room house. She also felt the gases of the men walking around there, but she didn’t care if they happen to see her like that. All she wanted was to get back to her one room house, freshen herself up, cry her heart out and hope that the night would be over soon.

However she froze when she saw a young man waiting in front of her one room house. Although she wished to see him soon throughout the days that had passed, this very moment was the moment she wished he wasn’t there. She didn’t want to worry him and see her like this. At this very given moment she really looked like a whore, a slut, someone with no respect for her body. This was the image she wished he never had to see.

She wanted to turn around and hide so she could cry her heart out without him knowing. There was no way she would be able to stay strong in front of Chat. Not when he was able to read her so easily, not when he when he would be treating her so sweetly as he would look at her with those beautiful green eyes filled with worry and concern, wishing he would be able to take all her sorrow and pain away. She just couldn’t do that.

She had to get away, but she was too late. Just as she turned around she heard his voice calling her out, causing her to freeze on her place.

“L-Ladybug?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here was chapter 3.
> 
> Feed back and comments are always welcome, I would love to know what you think! Also thanks a lot for the kudos, I really appreciate it!
> 
> Next chapter will be uploaded next week. I might upload next week a day earlier or after the weekend due to the fact that I will be attending an Anime convention.
> 
> Until next time!


	4. Support

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  **Warning**  
>  This chapter contains a panic attack. Idk if anyone could be triggered by that but just to be save. 
> 
> So I'm one day later with uploading. I wanted to do so before going to the Convention but I couldn't find the time for it... Anyways I do have the time now so here it is.

“L-Ladybug?” Marinette heard the oh so familiar voice calls out the name she used as a prostitute. The voice had a clear tone of worry and concern in it.

She didn’t reply and just stood still as she hoped that it all was just a terrible nightmare she would hopefully soon wake from. Sadly it wasn’t a nightmare, everything that had happened was real and so Chat was really standing there only a few meters away from her.

“Ladybug, what happened?” Chat’s voice got closer.

She heard his footsteps getting near softly, like he was carefully approaching her. Marinette glanced down at her black high heels. She wasn’t ready to face him. Not when she was in the state she was in right now.

“Hey… you will catch a cold if you stay out like this.” Chat said as he stood in front of her.

Marinette still didn’t reply as she focused her glance on Chat’s brown ankle high Timberland sneakers. She knew that she wouldn’t be able to hold back her tears if she locked her eyes with his. She heard a buckle of a belt becoming undone, followed by the rustling of fabric. She flinched as she felt the thick fabric of Chat’s dark gray trench coat being draped over her shoulders.

“Don’t touch me.” Marinette spoke softly yet stern and desperate when Chat placed his hands on her shoulders to guide her back to her own place.

Chat imminently let go of her.

“I’m sorry… I…” he trailed off not knowing what to do. It was crystal clear that he didn’t want to upset her. “Let’s… get you out of the cold.”

Marinette slowly walked towards her one room house, Chat following close behind her as he kept his distance. Marinette was glad that he kept his distance, but it did made her slightly uncomfortable as well. It was the kindness of a gentleman of a man that brought her into a mess like this.

She didn’t want to believe that Chat could be like Ju-long. That he would pamper her with kindness and sweet talk only to backstab her and kidnap her to France, taking her even further away from her parents she missed so dearly. Chat just couldn’t be like that, that just wouldn’t be possible. But the events that had happen not even an hour ago made her doubt everything she thought she knew.

Marinette opened the door once she arrived in front of her one room house and walked in quietly, Chat following suit.

“Is there something I could do?” he asked.

Marinette ignored him as she looked at the clock that hung at the wall, it was 7pm. She then took out a simple polka dotted lingerie set out of her closet and walked towards a door at the east side of her room that lead towards her small bathroom. She turned around as she was about to open the door to face Chat.

“I would appreciate it if you would leave my house right now.” She spoke with a cold voice.

She didn’t want to be rude to him, but this was the only way to keep her from breaking down completely in front of him. She then turned around, dropping Chat’s trench coat on the floor before she stepped into the bathroom. Chat just stood there in the room with a sad smile on his face, as he watched her get out of the room.

Marinette locked the door of her bathroom and hung her lingerie set at the hook that was attached to the door. She then walked towards the storage mirror that hung at the wall, which was tiled with pearl while tiles. She let the dress slip from her body, letting it puddle on the ground. She didn’t care if the dress would get wet or anything, after all she was going to throw it away.

She looked at her reflection as she undid the hair ties that kept some of her tangled locks together. Hickeys had already appeared on the skin of her neck and near her breast. She always hated the hickeys the most of all, because those would keep reminding her of everything that had happen until they had disappeared again. She also hated them because those hickeys only proved that she was nothing more than a weak obeying slut, if she wasn’t then she wouldn’t have had them.

She opened the cabinet that was hidden behind the mirror and took out the small package with her birth control pills before she closed the cabinet again. She filled a glass with water and pressed one of the pills out of the package. She placed the pill on her tongue before taking the glass and swallowed it as she drunk the water. She always took the pill around 7pm.

She used both birth control and condoms, unless she had to have sex with one of Ju-long’s business partners like Mr. Greenfield. She didn’t have any say with those clients and had to fully rely on birth control while hoping she wouldn’t catch any STD.

She took one more glance at her reflection as she placed the now empty glass and the package with her birth control pills on the sink before she walked into the shower. Warm water streamed from the shower head right away as she turned the faucet on.

It was this moment that she allowed herself to let her guard fall down. Tears formed into her eyes as soft sobs left her lips. She picked up the shampoo bottle with shaking hands from the small shelf that hung near the shower on the wall. She squeezed some of the shampoo out of the bottle and put it into her hair. She massaged her scalp with her hands as she spreads the shampoo in her hair. 

Her sobbes became louder as the images of Mr. Greenfield pulling her hair as he kissed her roughly flashes through her mind. The showers after were most likely one of the hardest things to get through. Everything still was fresh in her mind after all. 

After she had washed her hair she took her bathing sponge and put quite some soap on it. She then began to rub her skin roughly with it as she wanted to get get rid of the dirtiness she felt on her skin. The memories of Mr. Greenfield touching and marking her skin flashed through her mind, causing her to scrub the sponge with even more force over her skin as she cried.

Tears and sobs kept coming as she began to become hysterical. Her breathing got quicken and heavier as it felt like she didn't get any oxygen, her chest tightened only making her breathing worse. With shaking hands she Grabbed the small shelf with her shampoo and conditioner bottles as she felt like her legs won't be able to support her weight any longer. The shampoo and conditioner bottles had fallen onto the tiled floor with a loud bang, but Marinette didn’t care about that right now. She had gone through those kind of panic attacks on her own before and she would be able to go through it again.

“Ladybug?!” a voice shouted worried at the other side of the door followed by some loud knocking on the door when he didn't got a reply.  
It was Chat. The shampoo and conditioner bottles falling on the floor must have been the last straw for him to keep his worry under control. Marinette however didn't paid much attention to the shouting and knocking as she was too busy with trying to get to calm herself down. With luck it was just an attack that lasted ten minutes, but it could also take way longer than that.

The knocking didn't stop as he tried to get her attention. She wanted to say she was fine but due to the hyperventilation she just couldn’t say anything. She heard Chat vaguely curse as he tried to open the door knob, but she didn’t gave it much attention. 

A few minutes later the bathroom door swung open as Chat finally got it unlocked from the outside. Marinette stood with her back towards Chat as she still held the small shelf desperately. 

“Ladybug.” Chat spoke softly as he came closer to Marinette.  
“Go… Away!“ Marinette screamed between her heavy breaths. 

The panic attack had caused her to forget who she could trust and who not. She just doubted everything and everyone, the only person she could trust was herself.

“Ladybug… It’s me Chat… I will help you.”  
“No… I don't… Want… Help…”

Chat took a few steps back as he looked at Marinette’s shaking body with concern. It was heartbreaking to see her in such a bad condition. He didn't want to be the cause of her being more upset, but once he noticed she was about to fall to the floor he took some steps forward and caught her with his arms around her waist just in time. 

“No…! Let me… Go!” she screamed as she tried to get out of his grip.

His grip wasn’t that strong as he just wanted to support her towards the floor so she won’t get hurt. However for Marinette it felt like there wasn't a way out. She struggled in his grip as she move her arms aimlessly around her in hope she would be able to hit him. She cried louder as what he did wasn’t the best choose to do, even though it lasted less than twenty seconds to put her on the ground. 

Chat let go of her once she was put down. Marinette stared at the floor as she could feel herself get a bit calmer now that he had let go of her. She heard the shower get turned off and a few seconds later a soft and fluffy pink fabric got draped on her shoulders, which she soon identified as her bathrobe. 

“I will be in the other room if you need me.” Chat said before he left the bathroom, almost closing the door completely behind him. 

Due to the door being slightly open, Marinette could feel her breathing getting more under control as fresh oxygen was now being able to get inside the bathroom. The pain in her chest soon disappeared after, followed by all the shaking. Once she was completely calm she stood up and began to dry herself off. When she was completely dry she slipped on her polka dotted panties and bra before she wrapped the bathrobe around her. 

She wondered if Chat was still there as she slowly opened the door. Her eyes widened in surprise as the mess she left behind when she had to go with Ju-long some hours ago was completely tidied up and her bed sheets were completely freshed up with new covers. 

Chat was sitting on her bed as he waited for Marinette to finish. He was looking at his Timberland shoes with a worried look on his face, he must have felt desperate not being able to help her except for leaving her alone. 

“Chat…” Marinette called out just above a whisper. Chat looked up as she walked further into the room. “Did you do all this?”  
“I… I wanted to help you in some way… So I figured cleaning up a bit would be a way to do so… I hope you don’t mind.”  
“It’s really kind of you… thank you…”

She walked closer to him, now noticing a few light red handprints on Chat’s face. Marinette hesitant held her hand up and placed it softly on his cheek.

“I’m sorry… Are you okay?” she said as she tenderly strook over it.  
“It’s alright. It’s not your fault, I didn't want you to get hurt so I caught you while you were clear enough that you didn't want to be touched. It was my own fault that I got hit.” he said with a soft smile on his face. “I'm just glad you didn’t hurt yourself when you fell in the shower.”

Marinette’s cheeks heat up as the realisation hits her when she noticed that Chat’s sweatshirt and jeans were still a bit wet from when he caught her. 

“You… You didn't saw much… Did you?” she asked shyly. 

The fact that she got completely naked in front of men, doesn't mean she was comfortable with it. She was actually quite shy when it came to showing her body like that to others. She hated her body, so showing it to others only made her feel self conscious. However no one really noticed that and just fucked her like there was no tomorrow. 

“N-no… I didn't saw much.” Chat said as he could feel his cheeks heat up as well once he realised what she was referencing to. “Really… I only concentrated on making sure you would land safely on the floor.”

Marinette nodded as she let go of Chat’s cheek. She then let out a sigh as she took a seat behind her small makeup table, picking up her red and black eyeshadow palette and eyeshadow brush.

“Do you still have to work?” Chat asked just as Marinette put the brush with some dark red eyeshadow against her left eyelid.  
“I’ve got no choice, I work from 1pm until 10pm. I still got two and a half hour, left.” she answered as she applied her eyeshadow. The shower had washed it all, off, except for her waterproof mascara.  
“I see… you did had dinner right? I mean you weren’t here around dinner time.”  
“I’ve got my dinner this morning, they always bring it in some Tupperware so I could warm it up later in the microwave. It’s still in the fridge though… since I'm not really hungry right now. I might warm the meal up later tonight before going to bed.”

Chat looked around the room and spotted a small fridge with a microwave on top of it in a corner of the room. It was almost hidden from his view by her closet.

“Do you ever leave this place?” Chat asked after a while.  
“Not much. I only leave the courtyard when my boss needs me and I leave my house for breakfast, Lunch and to wash the dirty sheets and clothes.” 

Marinette put the eyeshadow palette and brush back in her makeup bag and took out her black liquid eyeliner. 

“You live here?”

Marinette hummed in reply as she applied a perfect wing in one go. She had done it so many times that she had become a pro when it came to applying eyeliner. Chat had become quiet for a while as Marinette continued to apply her makeup. 

“So… Today…” he began hesitantly. “Your boss… Did he do all of that?”

Marinette stayed quiet. Even though Chat asked her vaguely, she knew exactly what he meant with that question.

“I… I don’t want to talk about it.” she answered.

She just wanted to bury the traumatic experiences of the day in the back of her mind. She wanted to lock it up and never think nor speak of it again.

It became quiet again in the room. Both of them didn’t really know what to say. Although it felt slightly awkward, the quietness was quite comfortable as well. 

“How much is it for two and a half hour?” Chat asked out of the blue after some minutes had past.  
“I’m sorry?” Marinette ask. She turned around to face Chat.  
“How much is it for two and a half hour of you time?” he asked again.  
“Two hundred fifty Euro…”

 _‘See he is just the same like everyone else. He doesn't care about you, all he care for is your services.’_ a voice in her mind told her. She didn't wanted to believe it, but at that moment she couldn’t think of any other reason why he would ask something like that.

She stood up once her makeup was done and walked over to Chat who had taken the money from his wallet. She took the money and then walked towards the safe that stood inside her closet. She opened the safe and place the money in it before she locked it up again.

“So.. what do you have in mind? ” Marinette asked as she slowly removed the bathrobe from her body and let it drop onto the floor while getting back into the role she always played when she had a customer. “Do you want to have another blow Job? Or did you want to take it further this time?”  
“No… No… I wasn't thinking of things like that.” he said quickly. “You can keep the bathrobe on, I just wanted you to take some rest. Maybe chat a bit more or just stay in a comfortable silence.”

Marinette looked at Chat with big eyes as her mouth was open in an ‘o’ shape. The intention Chat had for those two hours were in total contrast than that she thought it would be.

“Chat…” she whispered softly.

She just couldn't believe it. Tears start to form at the corners of her eyes as she wrapped her arms around his neck, tackling him down onto the bed. The kindness just made all her doubts disappear again. Chat wasn't like the other men, she was sure of it.

“Thank you...” she said with a creak in her voice. “That's… That’s seriously the kindest thing... anyone has done for me since I have been here….”  
“Y-you're welcome.” he said with a blush on his face due to the fact that Marinette was lying on top of him while only wearing a polka dotted bra and panties. 

Marinette buried her face into his chest as she sobbed softly. The whole events that had happened that day had messed up her emotions. She was really thankful Chat bought her time only for her to have some hours off, but she hated it that she has gotten into tears in front of him again.

“You're too good for this world… Caring about the well being of someone… Someone so worthless like me…” she said between her sobs, loud enough for Chat to hear.  
“Hey… Don’t say that…” Chat said as hesitantly place his hand on her head before he began to stroke Marinette’s hair. “You're not worthless. You’re worth just as much as everyone else.”  
“You’re too kind.”

Marinette then stayed quiet for a while as she continued to sob softly. She concentrated on Chat’s fingers that ran through her hair and the slow breaths he took. She could feel herself get more at ease as the sobbing became to be a few silent tears. 

“Can we stay like this a bit longer.” she asked after a while as she looked up at him with a sleepy expression on her face.  
“Of course we can.” he said and smiled at her.  
“Thank you.”

Marinette shifted a bit in her position as she pulled herself closer towards Chat’s face. She pressed her ear against his chest. Her eyelids began to feel heavy as she slowly fell a sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! I really appreciate it. Also thanks for the kudos and comments, it really means alot to me! 
> 
> Next week there will be a new chapter! But that one might be a little later too since I'm planning a vacation with my sister so it might happen that could slow down the upload for the next chapter...


	5. Precious Little Ladybug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all I'm so sorry for not updating for such a long time...
> 
> I've been having a bit of a writers block for this chapter... and my beta reader was quite busy and couldn't read it just yet...  
> I'm a bit hesitant if this chapter is good? like I don't want things to go too fast basically because I don't want to romanticize the whole situation Marinette is in...  
> So yeah... If completely honest I'm not 100% behind this chapter just because of that reason...   
> My beta reader still didn't read it, but since it already took so long to upload I decided to just upload it...
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoy.

Adrien had been looking at Ladybug as he ran his fingers through her hair. He had no idea how much time had passed, but he hoped he still had most of it left. Ladybug looked so peaceful asleep that he didn't wanted to wake her up. 

The moment he saw her coming closer to her own house, he instantly knew that something was wrong. The way she walked, the way she was shivering and how she was desperately holding her dress were signs that something was off.

This feeling only got proven to be correct when she responded coldly to him as she told him to leave once she was getting ready for a shower. He did want to obey and leave her alone, but it just didn't felt right to do so. 

He had worried quite a lot while Ladybug was taking a shower, he had been pacing around the room. Ladybug just looked so fragile at that moment, that he just wanted to hold her and tell her it's okay. The sobs he heard after some time didn't make his worries any less. In the end he had decided to tidy up the room to help her out in some way and to hopefully get a bit distracted. 

However when he just finished he heard a loud bang. As soon as he could he rushed towards the door. He had cursed in both English and French as he tried to get the door open while the worst case scenarios of Ladybug getting hurt flew through his mind. He had looked around the room, opening all kinds of cabinets and drawers in hope to find something to open the door from the outside but without any success. Hairpins were too weak and the back of the fork she had gotten with her meal that was in the fridge was too thick.

Sighing in defeat he had put his hands in his back pockets. His right hand touched his wallet that had been there since he had left the hotel. He had quickly pulled it out of the back pocket of his jeans and opened it. Looking through his coins, he had found what he was hoping for, a coin of five cent. He closed his wallet again and slipped it back in his back pocket before he quickly opened the door with it. Once inside the bathroom his heart sunk as he saw Ladybug’s shaking body holding a small shelf like her life depended on it. He really felt bad for her, but he was glad he was on time. He would have worried sick if he happens to find her unconscious on the bathroom floor. 

Ladybug shifted in her sleep as she held Adrien closer. He blushed as he felt Ladybugs soft and warm breaths hit the skin of his neck. His heart was now beating even faster and he worried if Ladybug had noticed his rapid fast heartbeat when she was awake.

Adrien stopped with running his fingers through her hair in shock as he heard his phone go of. The course of the song BFFF by bowling for soup blasted through the room, it was Nino’s personal ringtone. Nino had been begging him to have a personal ringtone on his phone since Adrien normally only used the standard IPhone ringtones. He had to look Professional after all and since he always has it on its loudest volume so he would always hear it when his father called. 

Looking professional would be hard when some embarrassing song would play when he’s getting called. Nino knew about it, so he never called when Adrien had to attend something really important, but when it was just some simple photo shoot or something Nino would just call to embarrass him if he feels like it. 

Ladybug shifted in her sleep again when Adrien tried to pull out his IPhone from his pocket with his right hand. He really hoped that this phone call won’t wake her up from her peaceful slumber.

“Hello.” Adrien answered the phone in French.   
“Dude, where the hell are you?” Nino said annoyed, his voice sounded hoarse due to the fact he was still recovering from his hangover.  
“I got bored and decided to go out, but I kind of lost the way.” Adrien lied. He hated he had to do so.  
“Really… Your best friend is dying over here an-”   
“You're not dying, you’re just having a hangover.”  
“It feels like I’m dying though.”

Adrien rolled his eyes. Nino always overreacted when he was having a hangover.

“Anyways like I was saying… Your best friend is dying over here and you decided to get out of the hotel room because you were bored. Leaving me on my own while I desperately need my best friend around.”  
“All you did is sleep, you don't need my support with that.”  
“But I do need you to get me painkillers and a glass of water.”  
“It’s not like you can't get it yourself.”  
“Dude it feels like my head is about to explode with pain. I won’t be able to get it myself like that.”

Ladybug shifted again, this time she mumbled his fake name followed by something in Dutch.

“What was that sound?” Nino asked as he appeared to have picked up Ladybug’s mumbling. His hearing always got more sensitive when having a hangover.  
“It’s nothing.”

Adrien didn't want to lie to his friend, but he knew if he told him where he was that Nino would have a ‘falling in love with a prostitute is a lost case’ talk with him again.

Ladybug yawned as she was still a bit sleepily while lying on top of Adrien. She hadn't noticed he was having a call. 

“Who are you talking to?” Ladybug asked as she was now awake enough to switch to English.

Adrien smiled at her softly, his heart skipping a beat at her adorableness. She looked like an adorable small sleepy panda, her hair had become a bit fluffy as it had almost dried completely and her makeup was smudged around her eyes. This sight was enough for him to be able to bear with Nino’s scolding. 

“Okay who was that? I definitely heard a girl's voice.” Nino said. “Don't you dare lie to me Bro.”  
“Okay okay… You got me… I’ll tell you.” Adrien said as he looked into Ladybug’s eyes. “I’m with Ladybug. She hoped to see me again so I just had to go.”  
“Dude of course she would say that to her customers, she is a prostitute that's how she earn her money.”  
“It’s nothing like that, she is different and has no such intention.” Adrien snapped at his friend. “She is kind and lovely, there is no way that she would say something like that without any meaning.”

Ladybug flinched at his sudden outburst and looked at him with big eyes. Adrien mounded a sorry towards the confused and shocked girl on top of him, after all she had no idea what he and Nino were talking about due to the fact that she doesn't speak French. 

“Geez… No Need to be so defensive… you’re making my head hurt more by that sudden outburst of yours.” Nino said. “But seriously, are you sure you're not falling for her?”  
“How many times do I need to tell you, I'm not falling for her. We're just friends okay.”  
“Friends with benefits you mean.” Nino chuckled.  
“Shut up.”  
“But for real, it’s better not to attach too much to her… I don't want to take you home with another heartbreak.”   
“I know, I know… I got to go now. I will be back at the hotel later.”  
“Okay, see you then.”

With that the call was ended. Adrien threw his phone next to them on the bed and focused his gaze back on Ladybug. 

“I’m sorry I woke you up. My friend called, I kind of ditched him in the hotel with a hangover.” Adrien said as he started to run his fingers through her hair again.  
“It’s okay. I didn’t want to spend the time with you only sleeping.” Ladybug said as she leaned into the touch.

Adrien’s heart flutter by what Ladybug said. He smiled at her with a loving smile. He felt happy to know that Ladybug would like to spend time with him being awake. 

They kept quiet for a while as they enjoyed the closeness with each other. Adrien noticed Ladybug looking at the clock, causing him to look as well. It was already 9.30pm. They still had 30 minutes left.

“Can you tell me more about you? Like how’s your family?” Ladybug asked after a while.  
“My family? They are alright, I guess?” Adrien answered. “I don't really talk a lot with my father… he is pretty much a workaholic… due to that my parents got divorced, ever since then I haven't seen my mother.”  
“I’m sorry…” Ladybug said. “You must miss her a lot.”

Adrien nodded.

“But it's okay. Of course I hope to see her again someday but most importantly I hope that she’s happy and healthy.”  
“I know that feeling… I hope I will see my parents again and that they still think about me… But if it happens that they’ve forgotten about me… I hope they are happy and healthy.”

Adrien pulled her a bit hesitant into a hug, wrapping his arms around her waist. Instead of flinching Ladybug returned the hug, as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

“I’m sure they haven't forgotten about you. You're their daughter, you’re way too important to be forgotten so easily.” Adrien said.  
“You really think so?” She asked doubtfully as she looked up at him.  
“I know so.”

Another silence fell as they just looked each other into the eyes. Ladybug’s eyes looked so relaxed and bright, there was no fear, sadness or stress to be spotted. He wasn’t sure if it was his imagination or not but he could feel the distance between them become smaller and smaller, like they were two magnets that got pulled to each other. Just when their faces were just a few centimeters away from each other, Adrien's phone rang again. It was Nino’s personal ringtone, he must have become impatient. 

Ladybug blushed madly as she broke the eye contact they had, looking anywhere but Adrien. Adrien himself could feel his cheeks heat up as well. He quickly picked up the phone and answered it in French. 

“Really Nino? I told you I would get back to the hotel later.” Adrien said, a tone of annoyance could be heard in his voice.  
“I know, I wanted to ask you if you could get some clean covers and such with you once you’re here. It's all dirty because of the sweat…”  
“Then you shouldn't have laid beneath three thick blankets…”  
“But it was cold. Do you want me to freaking freeze to death, Bro?”  
“You're just being a drama queen right now… you're not dying you'll be fine.”

Adrien let out a sigh, next time he would make sure that his friend doesn't drink too much. Ladybug still didn’t look at him, but he could guess that she was feeling a bit uncomfortable due to the situation of them almost kissing and the French phone call.

“I have to hang up now. Don’t call me again, I will let you know when I leave for the hotel.”

With that he hung up. He knew that it was kind of mean to hung up on his friend with a hangover like that, but if he didn’t do so Nino would have been going on and on about his hangover.

“That was my friend again… he’s getting a bit impatient, it’s mostly the effect of his hangover… He tends to become a huge drama queen.” Adrien said after he had thrown the phone next to himself onto the bed again.  
“Is he really that bad?” Ladybug asked, she still didn’t looked into his eyes but she had her head resting on his chest.  
“It is… He always complains a lot. Like this morning he complained about his headache and the light being too bright. He also complained about the fact that I didn’t stop him when he was drinking too much, which in fact I did but he was too stubborn and ignored me the night before as he kept drinking cocktails. And not to forget he demanded me to fill in a complaint for the noise of other guests being too loud, while it was just the average volume of other people in hotels.”  
“You’re kidding.”  
“I wish I was…”

Ladybug giggled as she must have been able to picture the whole situation that took place this morning. Adrien smiled as he stared at the ceiling, Ladybug’s giggles were like music to his ears. It sounded cute and so innocent, like everything that had happened to her was completely erased from her mind. The sound of giggling kept filling the room, causing Adrien to laugh along at his own misfortune of having a friend acting like a drama queen because of a hangover.

“I don’t want to leave you.” Adrien said after a while when the laughter had died down. “It’s too much fun being around you.”  
“I want to stay with you too, but that’s not possible... The money will be picked up tomorrow morning... If they see you before opening time, we both can get in huge trouble...”  
“I understand...”

Ladybug then got off of Adrien and walked over towards her fluffy pink bathrobe that has been lying on the floor all this time. She picked it up from the floor and then put it on. She looked at the clock, it was 9.55 pm. In the meantime Adrien got back up and looked at her as he sat down on her bed.

“I wish we had more time…” She said with a sad smile on her face.  
“I know… but I will come by tomorrow. I promise.”

Adrien could see her face light up by his promise he just made. It really made his heart speed up to see her like that. Although Nino had planned some things, Adrien was determined to keep this promise. They were going to the Rijksmuseum after all, a really big museum that’s dedicated to the history and arts of Amsterdam. One of the big works hanging there on the wall would be the Night Watch by Rembrandt. He would love to see that painting up close, but if that means he had to break his promise with Ladybug then he would rather sacrifice the chance to see it then to break his promise. He would find a way to ditch Nino eventually, the museum was pretty big after all, or well that was something he read about online.

“You will do that?” she asked happily.  
“Of course.” he said before he stood up and walked over to her. “I would do anything for my friends.”  
“Thank you so much. I already look forward to see you again tomorrow.”

She was so cute when she was happy. The way she smiled and jumped excitedly up and down like a little child, caused Adrien to think that sacrificing everything was totally worth it. Missing culture stuff on his vacation and paying a lot of money just to see Ladybug would be totally worth it. 

“All though I don’t want to, I guess I should be going now.” Adrien said as he took her hand in his own. “I hope you’ll sleep well.”

He then lifted her hand up to his lips and pressed a small kiss on it.

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” Adrien said before letting go of her hand.  
“S-see you t-tomorrow.” Ladybug stumbled over her words.

With one last smile Adrien turned around and walked towards the door. He took one more glance at Ladybug before he left her as a blushing mess in her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed.   
> Thanks for reading and all the kudos it means a lot to me.  
> Feel free to leave a comment and/or feedback. I really want to know what you all think of it! 
> 
> Since the next chapter is already written, I will be able to upload it this Friday and then hopefully I will be able to continue with uploading weekly like how I used to do.   
> Like that I had a writers block for this chapter didn't mean I had no inspiration for further chapters. I've actually been writing some scenes that will happen in future chapters as well as writing down my Time line for this story. So I finally know where it is going to...


	6. Cliques

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning**  
>  This chapter contains Non-con sexual activity.  
> As well as a mention of character death.  
> This chapter might be that heavy like Chapter 3, but do keep in mind that there is some non con sexual activity in this chapter.  
> I hope I have warned you enough. If you get triggered by this, I would advice you to not read it.
> 
> Okay so that being said. I hope you will enjoy this Chapter.  
> It's kinda like a filler Chapter? but it does shapes a better image of Marinette's life at Venus.  
> As well as the relation between her and the other illegal prostitutes gets a better picture.
> 
> For the dream. I will but the meaning of the things Marinette had dreamed about in the note at the end.  
> So if interested in the meaning, you can read it at the end.  
> I always like to put some more meaning into the details when I'm writing fanfictions even though most people won't notice them in the first place they are there.
> 
> enyways Enjoy reading.

_The room was dark and cold, not a single beam of light came through the windows. The room was small and looked scary as well. Marinette shivered by a cold breeze that came from somewhere in the room._

_She turned around when she heard the wooden floor crack. Someone was getting closer. She looked closer at the person that was getting closer to her. Her eyes were finally getting used to the darkness. She gasped as she saw Mr. Greenfield stand in front of her. She rushed to the door she just noticed. She pulled at the doorknob with force as she tried to open it but it was helpless. The door was locked._

_She heard the footsteps getting closer. She tried to scream, but no sound came out of her mouth. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she looked at the man in fear. She tried to open the door again but there was no movement. Mr. Greenfield took her shoulders and pushed her towards the bed that was standing in the middle of the room. She tried to go against it but without any success._

_Once she lied on the bed, she noticed she was wearing the same dress she wore the moment she had to have sex with Mr. Greenfield, it was already ripped apart. Mr. Greenfield held her hands above her head, pressing it onto the bed with force. At that moment she really felt stuck, she couldn't get away from him. He was way too strong._

_Mr. Greenfield then Leaned in and presses his lips against the skin of her neck. He sucked her skin, marking her skin with hickeys. Marinette tried to scream for help over and over again as her tears kept rolling down her cheeks, but there still didn't came any sound from her mouth._

_Mr. Greenfield’s free hand roamed from her inner thighs up to her private part. He easily slipped his fingers under her panties. Marinette let out a gasp as he slipped a finger into her. He began to move it in a fast and rough rhythm. She tried to move her legs to kick him away, but her legs couldn't move it was like her legs were stuck onto her bed. The touching continued as she kept trying to scream for help but there still was no sound._

_Mr. Greenfield then pulled out his fingers before he spread her legs. He unzipped his pants and pulled it down with his underwear. Just as he was about to push his cock inside her she heard a familiar voice._

_“Leave her alone.”_

_It was Chat. She had no idea where he came from but he was there standing in the room as he looked at her who was going to be raped by one of her bosses clients._

_“Stay there or I’ll shoot you” Mr. Greenfield simply said as he grabbed a gun from his business coat pocket and held it towards Chat. Marinette looked with big eyes as she saw Chat not taking the warning seriously. He just kept getting closer._

_Marinette heard the sound of a shot and the next thing she knew was that Chat fell down to the ground, unconscious._

-

“Noooo!“ Marinette screamed at the top of her lungs as her eyes shot open wide. She was sweaty and some silent tears rolled down her cheeks. She breathed heavily as she sat up right. 

“Chat…? Chat!” she called out as she hurriedly got out of bed to search for Chat. 

She looked around her house but she couldn't find him. It was then that she realized that it was just a nightmare. She buried her face in her hands as she began to sob. She was used to have nightmares, especially after an event that had just happened not even 24 hours ago. But this nightmare was just too much, it felt so real.

“It was just a nightmare. It was just a nightmare.” she repeated to herself. 

Fortunately repeating to herself that is was a nightmare helped, she was able to get her breathing and sobs under control before it could turn into another panic attack.

Marinette wiped her tears away before she glanced at the clock. It was 2.30am. She walked back to her bed and sat down. She felt tired but she was too scared to go back to sleep. She didn't want to continue that nightmare, nor did she want to have a similar one. 

Ever since she met Chat, she became attached to him. His kindness and just the relax vibe that hung around him made her feel safe. He was the first person who actually tried to understand her and who cared about her well-being without pitying her. He respects her boundaries and didn’t go past them. He listened to her and was really there for her. He didn't do things for his own desire, he always made sure that she was on the first place. That's what he showed her since the first day they met.

Knowing she has attached to him so easily made her worry about Chat’s life. She was able to be honest with him and shared things that she actually shouldn't share with him. If Ju-long figures that out then both of them could be in danger. She could also bring Chat in danger if she doesn't do what they want her to, if they figure out how much Chat means to her. This made her be afraid of the things Ju-long and his men would do, they could try to hurt Chat or even worse kill him. 

It probably would be treats first but she knew that Ju-long would take them into action when needed. Due to that she always obeyed, even if she was highly against it. She didn't want the people dear to her to die.

Some minutes had passed as she just sat down in silence. Her eyes began to feel heavy again but she didn't want to sleep. She stood up from the bed and walked towards the bathroom. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. She wore a simple V-neck black satin pajama dress, even the sleep wear she has gotten were sexy. 

She hated it that everything she had to wear was so revealing and sexy. The panties were either with lace or a bit transparent. The bra’s matched the panties always perfectly, and always were Maximum push up. The corsets she had were just like that, they were maximum push up as well, some of them didn't even had a part to cover her beast and were supposed to be combined with a push up bra.

She really wanted to have some normal pajamas, just a sweatpants and some oversized shirt. That ways she would feel less like a sex object and more like a person. She was just so sick of being treated like a sex doll. She just went through with it since she didn't want to bring her parents in danger. She just had no idea how to get out of this all.

She turned on the facet of the sink, letting the cold water flow before she splashed some of it into her face with her hands. She just had to stay awake. She knew that she would be dead tired the whole day but she rather had that then that she had to see Chat die in her nightmares again. She didn't want to take that risk.

The night was restless. All she did was sit at the edge of her bed as she stared to nothing in particular in her room. She stood up every time she felt her eyelids drop to walk towards the bathroom so she would splash some cold water onto her face. By the time it was 9am, she had forgotten how many times she had walked up to the sink and back to bed. 

The day always began quite late as it was important that all prostitutes looked fresh and clean. Due to that the working day began at 1pm. The legal prostitutes would arrive an hour before opening time so they could prepare themselves. The illegal prostitutes would be having lunch in the meantime. The legal and illegal prostitutes never spoke to one another. 

Marinette stood up from the bed and walked towards her closet. There she took some plane red flip-flops and put them on before she headed out for her breakfast. Breakfast was always from 9 - 9.30 am. You had just thirty minutes to eat, so if you overslept it could happen you won't get any breakfast and had to wait until Lunch, which was from 12.15 to 12.45.

Marinette walked from her own house towards the big hall where breakfast was served. She walked into the hall and joined the line were they got their breakfast. The food you got was based on how well you had presented the day before. If you did well according to your pimp then you would get better breakfast than when you performed under expectations.

Due to this, cliques along the girls formed. Girls who had it bad hated the once who got had it quite well for the situation they all were in. They would call them names, say that they don't respect their own bodies and spread rumors about them. The ones who had it quite well when it came to food saw the other ones less worthy than themselves and think the others are pathetic.

Marinette belonged to the clique that had it quite well. She always got enough food and it was always fresh. However she didn't thought that the others were less worthy then her. She felt sorry for everyone that has to deal with their pimps and being forced into prostitution. The girls that belonged in the same clique as her were nice to her but the other Clique was quite mean to her and the others.  
“What’s your name?” one of the canteen ladies asked. She was holding a list with names.  
“Ladybug.” she answered. 

The lady looked on her list and then called out a number towards her colleague who took a Tupperware box and a tumbler with said number on it. It always went the same, they would ask for your name and then give you a box with food your pimp had requested to be made for you. The lady then gave it to her. Marinette noticed the box was quite big compared to the other boxes she had before. 

She walked towards the table she always sat at and took her seat after she placed her food and drink on the table. Her eyes widened as she opened the lid of the box, in side of it were two fresh croissants with butter and strawberry jam, a fresh baked toast with a poached egg on top of it, a few pancakes with bacon and a sugar doughnut. There was also another smaller Tupperware box in it which was filled with strawberries, blueberries and raspberries. The tumbler was filled with a delicious and high quality cappuccino. In short it was the best breakfast she had ever got as well as it was the best breakfast that was served. This must be because of the fact she made Mr. Greenfield pay one million for the weapons.

“Oh. My. Gosh. Look what kind of breakfast Marinette got.” one of the other Prostitutes spoke loudly through the room as she saw Marinette’s breakfast. “She must have had gotten sex with her pimp all night to get this kind of breakfast.”  
“Oh shut up, Kim.” someone else meddled in, it was someone that belonged to the same clique as her.  
“That you stand up for her doesn't mean she will share her breakfast with you, Jessica.”  
“She must see us as less now she got fancy food like that.” Someone else joined in. 

The discussion went on like that. Mean things were said by the other clique, while the clique Marinette belongs to stood up for her. However that soon changed after one of the prostitutes convinced everyone that she thought she was better than the rest. From then on only mean things were said.

Marinette tried to ignore them, but once one of the girls involved her parents in it she burst out in tears.

“Shut up, all of you!” she screamed as tears rolled down her cheeks. “You all think I enjoy this?! That I enjoyed to be forced into this shit?! I hate it just as much as you do! Why can't we just be nice to each other and be there for one another instead of making each other's lives miserable only based on the food and stuff we get from our pimps!”

With that she closed her Tupperware and tumbler before she stormed off. 

Ones she got into her house she placed the box with breakfast onto the microwave, before she threw herself onto her bed. She grabbed the pillow and pulled it close towards her body. It was now when she began to sob. 

It was unfair. It really was. The things that were said were mean and hurtful. Normally she was able to deal better with it, but due to the fact she hadn't slept made her way more sensitive for those kinds of things. And now she had exploded, the chance of making friends had become even less.

She just stayed like that for a while, as the tears rolled down her cheeks. She felt so lonely at that moment. She was really longing for a friend, she was longing for Chat. He seemed to be the only one who likes her for who she is.

Eventually the tears stopped, but she didn’t felt like eating nor did she felt like getting ready just yet. After all she still had quite some time until she had to be fully prepared for the day. She didn’t really look forward to it at all, the only positive thing she did look forward to was Chat’s visit. She believed him and she trusted him that he indeed will come visit her. He was the only bright light in her life at the moment and she was desperate to keep that light burning. She didn’t want to lose him.

A loud knock brought her back from her thought of Chat. She could hear footsteps getting closer. She froze as the memories of her nightmare flew through her mind, but forced herself to be calm when she noticed it was Ju-long.

“Good morning.” She greeted as she forced a smile and quickly whipped her tears away.

Ju-long didn’t greeted back and instead walked towards the safe that stood in her closet. He opened the closet and safe before he took the money out of it.

“I hope you enjoyed your breakfast. If you keep going on the same way as yesterday then you will happen to find this kind of breakfast more often in your Tupperware box.” He said as he counted the money. “I will take you out for dinner tonight as well, unless you don’t screw up today.”

Marinette already wondered why he didn’t have given her dinner just yet, as that was one of the things he always did first. Eating at a restaurant was something Marinette hasn’t done for such a long, long time. But there was a down side to Ju-long not bringing her dinner, which was if she did screw up that would results in her not having any dinner at all.

Ju-long seemed to be satisfied with the amount of money, as he put it away in his coat pocket with a satisfying smirk.

“Today you’re regular client Mr. Smith will visit you here. It’s important you please him the way he wants as he is a well-paying client after all. We don’t want to lose him, now do we?” He said as he turned to Marinette.  
“We don’t want that to happen. I will make sure to please him.” Marinette said as confident as she could. 

Mr. Smith was one of the clients she hated the most. He was one of the clients that didn’t care about her the most. He used her as some sex doll, like she couldn’t get hurt. He would often bind her to her bed and blind fold her as he just goes his way with her.

“He requested me for you to wear this.” Ju-long said as he handed he a paper bag. It was just then that Marinette noticed he carried the bag around. “Oh and make sure you do something about your face, it looks horrible.” with that he left Marinette behind. 

Once Ju-long had left, Marinette looked down into the bag. In it was a latex lingerie set. She pulled it out of the bag, revealing some latex slip with latex bets on it that would be bound around her upper body and breast. She looked in the bag again but this was all that was in it, which meant that her breast and nipples won’t be covered. With a heavy sigh she put it back in the bag and placed it in the corner of the room.

She then continued on her breakfast she had barely touched since this morning. The breakfast was delicious; it really felt like she was in heaven when eating the high quality food. It was just sad that the heavenly food would cause her to live an even more hellish life. 

Once she had finished her breakfast she decided to do some laundry. Taking the big laundry basket that was completely filled with dirty lingerie and bed sheets, she walked towards the laundry room. The laundry room was pretty big and had around 30 washing and 30 drying machines. She walked over to one of the washing machines and put all her laundry in it. 

At the start she always wondered why everyone here had their own color combinations they always wore. She later found out that this was mostly because of the washing progress. Marinette only wore red and black, as well as the sheets were always in those colors. This color combination was chosen because of the name she got to use as a prostitute.

Once her dirty laundry was in the machine she put the washing powder and softener in the machine before turning it on. She then took a seat at one of the chairs that stood in the waiting era and took one of the very old magazines that laid there for everyone to read.

Once her laundry was completely washed and dried, she got back to her house. She folded the clean sheets and put them in the drawer that was under her bed. She would probably be using them all again today as hygiene was an important matter.

When the clean laundry was put on its place she took a seat behind her makeup table and began to put on some makeup. There was a pair of pretty dark circles under her eyes she really had to cover with a cake layer of makeup. After all, she did need customers to keep her boss happy so he would give her enough food for the whole working day.

She used to have it worse when it came to the food. At first she was highly against following Ju-long’s wishes to please the customers. That resulted into getting just one dry sandwich with really old cheese and a glass of tap water. Sometimes it was even worse when she wouldn’t get any food at all, but just a glass of tap water.

She soon realized that fighting wasn’t the way to get through to it. So instead she activated her survival mode, which was just going through with it despite the fact she hates it all. The survival mode had an effect, as the meals she got had gotten better and better each passing day.

The hours flew as she prepared herself to get ready. As it was already time to pick up her lunch as soon as she could and returned towards her house. She didn’t have the energy to face the other girls just yet.

Once back at her house she opened the box which contains a delicious lunch with two sandwiches with salad, tomatoes, egg and young cheese on it. As a drink she had some coffee. She enjoyed her lunch with every bite and sip she took.

It was almost time when she finished her last bite. She let out a sigh as she took up the bathrobe she had been wearing since she had put on her lingerie set and hung it back on the hook in her bath room. She then walked towards her window, as a long day awaited her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter. As always thanks a lot for all the kudos it really means a lot. Feel free to leave a comment / feedback. Those are always welcome as I love to know what you think of the story so far!
> 
> Next week I will upload the next chapter and hopefully I would be able to update weekly. Subscribe to get notified when a new chapter is out! 
> 
> Now for the meaning of some of the things Marinette dreamed about. Here it is! **NOTE** I got the meanings from a Dutch website and translated the meanings myself to English. So there might been made some mistakes when it comes to building up a English sentence as the English and Dutch grammar is different in that aspect. So I'm sorry if some sentences are hard to read or doesn't really make sense... 
> 
> _"The room was small"_  
>  A small room represents that you don't allow yourself to grow as a person, as well as to do the things you like to do.
> 
> _"The room was dark." / "looked scary"_  
>  A dark or Scary room symbolized that you're feeling like you're captured or being repressed in a situation or relationship.
> 
> _"Marinette shivered by a cold breeze"_  
>  When ever you're dreaming that you're cold, it could mean that you deel isolated because of someone. The cold can represent the feelings you have for that person.
> 
> _"She pulled at the doorknob with force as she tried to open it but it was helpless."_  
>  Is there a doorknob clearly in view in you dream, than that represents your expectations. Either Positive or Negative. You're looking for help and/or   
> spiritual advice in a specific situation. 
> 
> _“The door was locked.”_  
>  A door that is locked, means that someone is holding things back for you or that someone is holding you back to do the things you want to do. Are you locked in that means that you feel imprisoned
> 
> _“She tried to scream, but no sound came out of her mouth”_  
>  Are you trying to scream, but you can't make a sound. Than you got the feeling that you can't stand up for yourself. You got a hard time expressing yourself in life.
> 
> _“Mr. Greenfield took her shoulders and pushed her towards the bed”_  
>  Are you dreaming that you push someone or someone pushes you, than that represents that you let people walk over you. You got the feeling someone is putting pressure on you to do something you don't want to do.
> 
> _“Mr. Greenfield then Leaned in and presses his lips against the skin of her neck. He sucked her skin, marking her skin with hickeys.”_  
>  Do you dream that you get or give a hickey, then that means you're living a life full of risks.
> 
> _“She tried to move her legs to kick him away, but her legs couldn't move it was like her legs were stuck onto her bed”_  
>  When you can't move your legs in your dream, then that means you got the feeling that you don't move forward in life.
> 
> _“Mr. Greenfield simply said as he grabbed a gun from his business coat pocket and held it towards Chat.”_  
>  Do you dream about a gun, than that means you're being put under pressure by a man. This symbol can also represent suppressed fear and the need of protection.
> 
> _“Marinette heard the sound of a shot”_  
>  Do you hear gun shots, than that means you're feeling unsafe. You got the feeling that danger could break through any moment, but you don't know from where.


	7. Pouring The Heart Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:**  
>  Non-con sexual activity gets mentioned in this chapter.  
> BDSM gets slightly mentioned as well but doesn't go into details about that.
> 
> That being said, Enjoy the next Chapter.

5pm. 5pm was the time Adrien was finally able to ditch Nino. He had hoped he was able to leave sooner, but Nino seemed to keep a better eye on him as they visited the Rijksmuseum. Adrien had seen the night watch as he wanted to, but he couldn’t really careless as the longing for going to Ladybug was stronger.

So now he was running down the streets as soon as he could. His IPhone held in his hand with a navigation app that was guiding him towards Venus opened. They just arrived at a restaurant and had gotten a table when Adrien came with the excuse he had to go to the toilet. Nino had joked that he couldn’t help Adrien with that and let him go do his business, without knowing he had just given Adrien the right opportunity to leave.

When he finally arrived at Venus he quickly ruffled his hand through his hair to put it in a wild hairstyle, he still didn’t wanted to risk it that someone would recognize him. He then walked into Venus and headed to Ladybug’s house as soon as he could. Only to realize she wasn’t there. He felt his heart sink, his throat tighten as worry filled his mind. What if she had to go through something she had gone through yesterday? Adrien didn’t want to think about it. 

He walked in circles in front of her house for god knows how long when he heard the familiar voice he longed to hear.

“Chat.” Ladybug called out, causing Adrien to look into the direction of her voice.

Worry washed away from his heart. Ladybug looked stunning and incredibly beautiful. She was wearing a red sleeveless mermaid dress that was inspired by the traditional Chinese dresses. The shape of the dress really made her curves come out well, really, really, really well. Her hair was braided and put up in a bun on top of her head, with a beautiful water lily flower attached to the bun. A few locks on both side of her face were curled as they were kept down.

“You look beautiful.” Adrien complimented her. “You’re looking almost like a princess, all that’s missing is a crown.”

A red blush spread over her cheeks as Adrien’s compliment reached her ears. She shyly looked away as she thanked him for the compliment.

“Do you want to come in?” she asked as she walked past Adrien, towards her front door. Adrien smiled at her.  
“I would love to.” He said.

They both walked inside. Adrien took a seat on the edge of Ladybug’s bed. Ladybug already walked over towards her closet to get another Lingerie set to wear. 

“Please, keep the dress on. It suits you so well.” Adrien said as Ladybug pulled down the zipper that was located at the left side of the dress.  
“You know I can’t do that Chat. I have to work.” Ladybug said before she turned around to face Adrien who already had reached for his wallet. “And I don’t want you to spend all your money on me… It’s really kind of you, but it’s not fair that you have to pay me so I can get some hours off.”  
“Don’t worry about it, it is fine.” Adrien told her as he pulled 200 Euro in cash out of his wallet.  
“It’s not fine. You already spent so much on me. I can’t accept it, it’s too much…”  
“Ladybug.” Adrien said as he stood up from her bed and walked towards her. 

He took her hand with his left and raised it up, He then unfolded her fist and placed the money in her hand with his right hand before he closed her hand into a fist again. He let go of her hand and just looked at her into the eyes before he spoke.

“I might sound like a dick, but money isn’t the issue. I want to be there for you and help you in some way.”  
“But… I’m not worth it…”  
“You are. You’re my friend and I want to help you.”

Ladybug stayed quiet as she glanced down at her closed fist. A light blush was spread over her cheeks by the words Adrien just said.

“Alright.” She sighed after a while before she pulled the zipper of her dress back up. “But please don’t make a habit of this. I don’t want you to get broke because of me.”  
“I won’t” Adrien said as he pulled her into a hug. 

Ladybug closed her eyes as she snuggled closer into the hug. Adrien could feel her relax right away. It seemed like she really needed that hug and probably some time to relax as well. Adrien carefully rubbed his hand over her back in calming circles. 

“Thank you, Chat.” Ladybug said softly as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She really was relaxed in his hold. “Thank you for coming back.”  
“I would do anything for you, Princess.”

Adrien’s cheeks heated up as he realized what he just said to Ladybug.

“Sorry… I didn’t… I…” Adrien stumbled over his own words.  
“It’s… It’s fine.” Ladybug told him as she stepped a step back so she could look him in the eyes. A blush was once again spread over her cheeks. “I’m glad to have someone to look out for me.”

Ladybug turned around to put the money into the safe, just like she did the day before. Once it was put away she turned back to Adrien and smiled.

“So how was your day? You didn’t left your friend with a hangover behind in the hotel again, did you?” 

Adrien snorted. Ladybug sure had her cute moments once she felt completely at ease. Adrien’s heart fluttered as he realized that it was him that had an effect on her like that, but just brushed the feeling off.

“Who do you think I am?” Adrien said in a playful way.  
“Well… You’re Chat, a French tourist in Amsterdam who ditched his best friend with a hangover because he wanted to see a prostitute.” Ladybug said.  
“A friend. I wanted to see a friend.” Adrien corrected her. “I know that you are a prostitute but I don’t see you like that, I see you as a friend. A close one if that’s not weird to say due to the fact we just met a few days ago.”  
“I’m glad you see me as a close friend. I feel the same. You’re the first person I met here who I trust and opened up to.”  
“You don’t have any friends here?”

Ladybug shook her head. 

“I don’t have any. I tried though… but it’s almost impossible.”  
“Why is that? Wouldn’t it be logic that everyone in the same situation would bond with each other and try to make it a bit less of a hell?”  
“Unfortunately it doesn’t work like that. There are two cliques when it comes to the illegal prostitutes. A clique of girls that decided to just go along with it all and a clique of girls that are still fighting against it. The girls from the same clique you’re in are nice to you, but the other clique is usually quite mean.” Ladybug paused and let out a sigh. “Of course I made it possible for both groups to hate me.”

Adrien looked at her with a confused look. How could someone hate a girl like Ladybug? She was too kind and too sweet to be hated. He wanted to ask her why, but decided not to push it as it might be a painful subject. However Ladybug noticed his confusion and answered.

“I happen to have gotten the best breakfast and lunch in history of everyone who has been stuck here against their will.” Ladybug said and paused again. She took a deep breath before she continued. “We get meals based on how well we preform… and well my boss rewarded me for what I did yesterday…”

Adrien stayed quiet as he just couldn’t believe it how the system works here. No wonder that Ladybug decided to get just along with it. If she didn’t she would barely get any food and was still expected to do a good job the next day.

“Some of the girls who were still fighting against their bosses were able to convince the once who just get along with it all to think that I look down on them because I’ve gotten such a great meal. But nothing is further than the truth than that. They called me names, shouted at me that I’m not having any respect for my own body, assumed I slept with my boss for that meal and said that my parents would think of me as a disappointment once they find out about me being a prostitute.”

Ladybugs eyes filled with tears, it was heartbreaking to see her like that. Adrien took her by her hands and guided her to sit down with him at the edge of her bed, before he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close.

“They are probably going to talk more now they have seen me wearing such a pretty dress around dinner time, giving them even more reasons to hate me.” Ladybug said with a creak in her voice. “Tomorrow probably will go the same... because I had pleased one of the well paying customers. But what was I supposed to do? My boss told me he was taking me out for dinner but if I happen to screw up today he would cancel it right away, which would result me to not have any dinner at all.”

Adrien let her pour her heart out as she talked about the struggles she was going through the whole day. He could feel his heart sink with everything she said. He just felt so sorry for her that she had to get through this all. She was such a sweet and kind girl who didn’t deserve any of the things she went through. No one deserved to get through something like this.

“I had to go through a hell to make sure that customer was pleased enough…” Her voice cracked again, this time a sob leaving her lips. “He is into BDSM… I know it’s a kind of way people enjoy the intimate moment with someone… I mean I’m not unfamiliar with it… but he… he doesn’t really follow the rules or just taking it lightly… turning the experience more into abuse than something people would enjoy during sex.” She said almost above a whisper as this was more of a sensitive topic to talk about.

Her body began to tremble as more sobs left her lips. Ladybug buried her face into Adrien’s shoulder as she continued to pour her heart out.

“I had to wear this latex outfit that barely covered by body… He bound my wrists together and bound them to my bed with some though fabric, which felt like sandpaper rubbing my skin… He blind folded me… He hit me… Used all kinds of toys and then just went his way with me…” Ladybug paused as she took a moment to breathe properly for a little while before continuing. “I wanted him to stop, I wanted to say that he was going past my limits… that I wasn’t enjoying it at all… but I just couldn’t do that… If I did he… he would have gotten mad at me and filled in a complaint that I wasn’t doing my job well enough…”

Adrien looked at her with a sad smile on his face. He could feel his blood boil as ladybug told her experience with the costumer. It was unfair that people like that were still walking around while they should be locked up instead. 

Adrien reached his hand out to cup Ladybug’s cheek and whipped a tear away with his thumb.

“Can I see your wrists?” Adrien asked softly. Ladybug looked up and nodded.

She then removed the satin cuffs with lace attached to it from her wrists. Her wrists were covered in purple and red spots because of the bruises that were caused by the fabric that had been tied around her wrists some time ago. Adrien took one of her hands carefully in his and brought it slowly to his lips. He looked her into the eyes to make sure there wasn’t any discomfort, but all that was shown on her face was confusion and curiosity. He smiled softly at her before he pressed his lips softly against her bruises and began to kiss them better. Once he had kissed all her bruises he let go of her hand before taking the other and giving it the same treatment. He looked up and smiled at her once again. Ladybug smiled back at him, a light blush had spread over her cheeks.

“Does that feel better?” he asked her.  
“Yeah…” She said softly.

Ladybug wrapped her arms around Adrien and pulled him into a hug.

“I’m sorry that all I do is cry when you’re around…” Ladybug apologized softly. “You must think I’m weak.”  
“I don’t think that.” Adrien said as he returned the hug. “You’re strong Ladybug. It’s just that you have been strong for too long. Everyone needs to let out their feelings every once in a while. Bottling it all up would only make you feel worse in the end.”

Adrien paused for a few seconds as he thought about how to say the following without sounding like he is pushing her to talk.

“Just know that whenever you need to pour your heart out… I will be there for you to listen.”  
“Thank you Chat… You’re the best thing that had ever happened to me.” She said just above a whisper. “I just feel so protected and safe when you’re around.”

Adrien felt his cheeks heat up by the things Ladybug just said. He could feel his heart speed up a bit, but pushed the feeling away. After all he wasn’t falling for her. He just cared for her as a friend.

“Can we stay like this for a while?” she asked  
“Of course we can.” He said as he pulled her closer.

They stayed in each other’s arms for quite a while. Both didn’t dare to look at the time as they were afraid that it would be over once they glanced at the clock.

“You’re already fifteen minutes over time.” Ladybug said after a while. Apparently she had looked at the clock.  
“I don’t want to leave just yet.” Adrien said as he buried his face into her shoulder.  
“I don’t want you to leave either.”

They held each other close for just a few minutes until they let go. Ladybug gave him a loving smile before she let go of him and stood up.

“I need to get ready for work. So I think it’s best for you to go.”  
“Yeah… I should head back…”  
“Will I see you tomorrow?” Ladybug asked hopefully.  
“You will.” Adrien said. “See you tomorrow.”  
“See you tomorrow.”

With that Adrien left. Already looking forward to see Ladybug again the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just as always, I want to thank you all for the kudos and for reading the chapter. it really means a lot to me.   
> Feel free to subscribe and/or leave some feedback. 
> 
> Also last time I got a feedback mostly about the setting of Amsterdam in my story. I understood where the person is coming from with the feedback and I'm actually glad to get those kind of feedback too. Since they do help me with the story as well, like I do try to keep it in mind. 
> 
> Anyways It did realize that it might be a good idea to let the readers know that the picture I created of Amsterdam is different that it is in real life. Prostitution gets monitored a lot here to make sure nothing gets illegal by forcing people into the business and such. I basically made the picture of the city wilder then that it actually is, and that probably will be the case in future chapters from time to time. mostly to make the story a bit more interesting and such.
> 
> So just know that in real life the city is different and that that the prostitution is monitored and protected by law. This story is fiction after all, so I hope you do keep in mind that not everything written in here is the same in real life.
> 
> Okay so that being said I also want to let you know that I will be going on another holiday. I will leave the 13th and will be back Friday the 17th. However I will soon go to a friend after the holiday and stay there for the weekend. I don't know if I'm able to update the story next week. It all depends on how much time I have for writing the chapter and if I have time to upload it before going to my friend. I will try my best to upload, but if I won't be able to do so, I will update it probably Sunday evening the 19th or Monday the 20th.
> 
> Until next time.


	8. Arguing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien gets back to the hotel after visiting Ladybug, only to find his friend who got sick of his behavior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back~ Back again~
> 
> yes that's right that's me! Seriously I'm so sorry for not posting for such a long time... Like there is half a year between this chapter and the previous chapter...
> 
> Life kinda got busy and I got distracted with other fanfics ect... As well as I have been troubling with this chapter for a while now... Like I've tried to finished it sooner but every time I worked on it I wasn't feeling it... So yeah I kind of had a writers block...
> 
> Anyways it's finally finished! And I hope that the next chapters will be finished sooner... However I cant promise much... I will do my best to finish it as soon as I can, but it might take a while... So my posting will be inconsistent...
> 
> Subscribing to this fic would be a good thing to do in this case cause then you will get a note when a new one is posted!

It was almost 8pm when Adrien arrived at the hotel. He hadn’t heard anything from Nino ever since he had ditched him at the restaurant. It was a bit weird that there were no calls from his best friend. Especially since he happened to call the day before once he had noticed Adrien was gone.

Adrien swiped the keycard through the lock of his and Nino’s shared hotel room. The small red light on the lock turned green, signaling that the lock was now open. He then opened the door and walked into the room.

The first thing he noticed was his friend sitting on his bed, arms crossed over his chest and an annoyed expression on his face.

“Where the hell have you been?” Nino asked annoyed.  
“I went to see her.” Adrien said. Telling the truth was the best he could do. It was already obvious to his friend where he was anyways, so hiding the truth would only make it worse.  
“You went to see the prostitute… while you told me you had to go to the god damn toilet.”

Adrien stayed quiet. Nino barely gets angry but when he did you would rather run for your dear life.

“After ten minutes I went to look for you, but you weren’t there. I had to ask the staff if they had seen you, only to hear that you had left quite some time ago. Do I really need to follow you to the toilet to make sure you won’t ditch me?! I took you on this holiday to feel better not to fall in love with some chick and letting her get between our friendship!”  
“I’m sorry.” Adrien said. “I shouldn’t have ditched you.”

Nino’s arms dropped down next to his body as his expression softened. He never really was the type to stay mad for long.  
“Just don’t do this again bro. Really, I’m getting sick of it if you keep pulling those disappearing acts.”  
“I won’t disappear out of the blue again.”  
“Good… you’re my friend and I don’t want to lose you because of a girl…”

They both stayed quiet for a while until both their stomach rumbled. Apparently Adrien wasn’t the only one who hadn’t eaten just yet.

“Want to order some room service?” Adrien asked.  
“Yes, please. I haven’t had dinner yet.”

Adrien took the brochure that had some information of the hotel from the desk that stood in their room. He opened it and took a look at the menu.

“What do you say about grilled chicken breast with sweet-sour julienne vegetables, cucumber and spicy Satay sauce?” Adrien asked. “Or do you rather have Spaghetti Bolognese with Parmesan cheese and arugula?”  
“The grilled chicken breast sounds delicious. Let’s order that.”  
“Do you want anything to drink with it?”  
“Just some still water is fine.”

Adrien walked towards the phone that stood on the nightstand next to his bed and dialed the number for room service. He placed his order and some minutes later there was someone at their door with their dinner. Adrien paid the hotel staff that bought their dinner and then took the trays one by one, before he wished the staff member to have a nice evening and closed the door.

Both of them had a peaceful dinner with lots of chatting and laughing. Ladybug didn’t get mentioned, it was just about them two friends who were on holiday. The evening went on like that, both of the guys were really having fun until sleep started to come by. It was around 4 in the morning when both of them fell asleep.

The next morning they woke up at 10 am. They both rushed to get ready for breakfast as it was open until 11 am, they made it just in time to have their breakfast. After breakfast they left the hotel to go shopping. At first it was quite fun as they went to all kind of stores. It was when Adrien mentioned Ladybug when things went downhill.

“Dude…” Nino sighed as Adrien mentioned Ladybug’s name for the tenth time. “Can we just spend a day without Ladybug being mentioned? We are here together on a vacation and to be honest I’m getting sick and tired you have to mention all the time. I really am getting the feeling she is getting between us.”  
“She isn’t getting between us.”  
“She is.”  
“She is not, Nino.”  
“Dude… you want to buy her a phone and knowing you that won’t be some simple phone that can only call. You don’t even know her that well and you want to buy her a phone… while you know me for years and yet you never bought one for me.”

People in the shopping streets were looking at them as they walked through it while having an argument in French. Both of them didn’t give the people around them much attention as they were too busy to try the other to understand their point.

“She needs one though.”  
“For what? So you two can start sexting each other and have phone sex?” Nino asked annoyed.  
“I can’t tell you that.” Adrien responded, he had promised Ladybug not to tell anyone about her situation at Venus. “I promised her not to tell anyone.”  
“So instead you keep things behind. Bro… I don't know if you see it, but ever since you met her you’ve changed. And I can tell you, it's not a good change. You started sneaking out, ditching me, not even0 considering how I would feel when you do this and now you even keep things secret to me. We tell each other everything.”  
“Nino, you don't understand… I-”  
“No Adrien, you don't understand. I organized and paid for this freaking vacation so you could forget about your ex. Only to have you falling for some slut in sexy lingerie and ignore your best friend who is trying so hard to be there for you.”  
“She's not a slut.”  
“A whore than.”  
“She's not a whore either.”  
“What is she then? She fucks with men for money. That seems like a whore to me.”  
“It's not like she wants it to begin with.”  
“Yeah right...”  
“You know what, I will go see her. The past days it seems like she is the only one who understands me.”

Adrien left Nino behind in the shopping street. He heard his friend call out to him but he just ignored it. It was obvious that Nino wouldn't understand, and the harsh things he said about Ladybug bothered him quite a lot.

After a while he had finally reached Venus and was on his way to the little house from Ladybug. There wasn't anyone waiting for Ladybug's service, but neither was Ladybug there behind her window. He let out a sign as he sat down on the ground in front of the small house. He really wanted to see Ladybug, he needed her. The fight with his friend hurt more than he thought it would. 

He looked at the small bag from the Apple Store he held in his hand, all though it wasn't the newest iPhone model, he still thought it was good enough. He hoped that Ladybug would accept it, she didn't seem to like it that much that he spent so much money on her.

He was so much in thought that he hadn't noticed some man walking out of the small house, neither had he heard the knocking on the window. It was when he heard the familiar voice that he got back from his thoughts. 

“Chat… is something wrong?” Ladybug asked with concern. “I never saw you so spaced out before…”  
“I… uh… I got into a fight with my friend.” Adrien admitted, normally he would sugarcoat how he feels but he couldn't do that with ladybug around. He didn’t want to lie about how he feels, while she has been so open about her own.

Ladybug nodded in understanding before she invited Adrien in. Adrien followed her inside and took his seat on the edge of her bed. He was still distracted by all the hurt that followed the argument, so he didn't notice that Ladybug walked to her fridge and took a can of Coca Cola and a chocolate bar from it. She walked over to Adrien and held it in front of him.

“Here, I've gotten this from Ju-long this morning as an extra reward.” she said with a friendly smile. 

Adrien looked up at the two products she held in front of him.

“I can't accept this… you go through such misery to be able to even get things like this…”  
“Chat…” she said as she put the chocolate bar in the same hand that was holding the Coca Cola can. “I want you to have it, you're upset so you need open up the happiness.”

Adrien cracked a small smile as he noticed that Ladybug used the slogan of the brand as a way to cheer him up.

“Besides, I'm more into Pepsi anyways.”  
“What about the chocolate? Aren't girls supposed to be obsessed with this stuff?”

Ladybug laughed out loud by his comment. There was no way she could deny that. She was one of those girls after all, she loved the stuff a lot.

“Chocolate helps to cheer up, so you can have a better use of it.” she answered once she stopped laughing. She grabbed Adrien's right hand and placed the chocolate and Coca Cola can in it.  
“Thank you.” Adrien said.

He placed the can on his lap before he tore the wrapping of the chocolate bar open and broke a piece of it and handed it back to Ladybug. Ladybug smiled at him as she accepted the piece of chocolate.

“Thank you.” she said before she took her seat on her bed next to him.

“They stayed quiet as they ate the chocolate, both completely taken back by the flavors of the creamy Belgium chocolate. After Ladybug had finished her piece, Adrien noticed that she seemed to be a bit regretful about giving away the chocolate as it was really good. He broke another piece of it and handed it to her, which results in him sharing the chocolate bar with Ladybug.

“You know if you want to talk about what happened, I'm here to listen. Maybe even to give some advice. I mean… You have been there for me when things got pretty messed up… So it's the least I could do for you…” she broke the silence after a while.  
“Thank you Ladybug.” Adrien replied. 

He stayed quiet for a little while longer. Ladybug just waited, not pressing on the matter and gave him all the time he needs to collect his words he wanted to say, if there were any.

“It feels like my best friend and I are drifting apart…” he said as he opened the Coca Cola can and took a sip. “Ever since we arrived in this country it feels like he doesn't understand me anymore.”

Ladybug listened patiently as she watched him take another sip of his drink.

“He said I've changed, and not for the better. He thinks I'm keeping secrets from him, which might be true but I've got my reasons for that. I mean that we’re best friends doesn't mean we have to be telling everything to each other…”  
“Those secrets you kept from him are about the situation I told you I'm in, aren't they?” Ladybug asked. Adrien nodded.  
“I promised you not to tell, and I don't plan on breaking that promise. Besides, he had been pretty mean about you… Saying that you are the problem of our friendship falling apart… as well as speaking low of you, calling you a whore and such… It's pretty hurtful to hear your best friend talk that way about another friend…”

Ladybug stayed quiet as she looked down at her hands that she had placed on top of the skin of her tights. She didn't really know how to reply to that.

“He is a really dear friend to me… But I got so mad when he talked so low of you… You're worth so much… And you deserve so much more… So I lost it, got mad and then walked away… he probably expect me to apologize but to be honest he should be the one to do so… he was really rude and it just hurt so much that he said all those things… If there is anyone who has changed it is him.”  
“I'm sorry that I got in between you two… I don't want you two to drift apart… If he has a real problem with me he is welcome to talk… Maybe I can help?”  
“It's not your fault… Really it's not… He is just being a complete ass, who needs to see his mistakes.”  
“I see…”

Adrien turned to face her. Ladybug was still staring at her hands she had placed on top of her tights. It felt good to be able to talk to her, as it really helped with calming down a bit. However it was only now that he realized that Ladybug was wearing a red thin camisole which barely covers her behind and that had a split in the middle. She had it combined with a black string and black knee-high socks. Her hair was down and curled in beautiful curls. Adrien felt his cheeks heat up before he looked away. Ladybug has a beautiful figure, the true definition of an hourglass body shape, but it felt wrong to look at her like that.

“You should put something on… I don't want you to catch a cold.” Adrien said after a little while.  
“Oh… Yeah…” Ladybug said as she understood his hint. Her cheeks heat up as she walked towards her bathroom to get the fluffy pink bathrobe.

She took her seat next to him after she had put it on. Once seated, she wrapped an arm around him and pulled him in an embrace. Adrien closed his eyes as he leaned his head on her shoulder as Ladybug ran her fingers through his hair.

“I'm sure you two will figure it out soon. Just give him some time to cool down and then talk to each other. You're best friends so I'm sure you will be able to make up.”  
“I guess…” he said as snuggled closer to Ladybug. “Thank you for listening and being here for me…”  
“No need to thank me. That's what friends do, they are there for each other when needed.”

It stayed quiet for a little while until Adrien broke the silence.

“I've got something for you.” he said as he leaned back from Ladybug to be able to sit straight up again.

Ladybug looked at him questioning as Adrien showed her the small bag from the Apple Store. He then placed the bag on her lap. Ladybug looked down at the bag and slowly pulled out the box with the phone in it out of the bag.

“Chat…” she said barely above a whisper. “This is too much… I can't take it…”  
“It's fine… I wanted to get you a phone so we can text one another… maybe even call… I won't be able to be here all the time so I wanted to make it easier for us to contact each other… That way you can let me know when you need me when something had happened… so please take it… I bought the oldest model they had at the store and I got you a phone subscription too so you can call and text.”  
“Chat… It's really sweet of you and I appreciate it that you do everything to be there for me, but what did I told you about spending so much money on me… I don't want you to get broke because of me.”  
“I know what you said about it… But I thought this would be helpful for you too. This way we can talk to one another through text and phone calls.”  
“You could just have gotten me some standard phone for that.”  
“But you can't put Whatsapp on those kinds of phones.”  
“Then you could have gotten a cheaper smartphone for me… iPhones are expensive even if it's the older model in the store, it probably still cost more than a phone from another smartphone brand…”

Adrien stayed quiet he had nothing to say. Ladybug was right, iPhones are expensive and he definitely could have gotten her a cheaper one that would probably work just as good for her.

“I'm sorry… It's just I'm used to the Apple brand and to be honest I haven't used any other brand before for my phones, tablets and computers… So have no idea what other brand would be good… That's why I got you an iPhone, because I know they have good quality phones…” Adrien said after a while as he looked Ladybug in the eyes.

Ladybug sighed before she opened the box of the phone to take a look. She then took the phone in hand to look at it better. The phone was rose gold and the perfect size to hold in her hands. It reminded her a little of her old phone she used to have years ago, that phone she used to have was also a pinkish color and had a similar size to the iPhone she was now holding.

“Okay, I'll keep it. But seriously Form now on don't spend so much money on me.” she said firmly.  
“I understand.” Adrien said and nodded. “No more expensive things.”

Ladybug smiled softly at him.

“Thank you, for understanding.” She said before she turned the iPhone on. “Let’s set this thing up so I can add your phone number.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! I hope you enjoyed the chapter.
> 
> Thanks for all the comments, subscribtions and kudos too! I really appreciate it!
> 
> Until next time!


	9. Crossing the Line

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I guess I'm on a role with the writing?  
> I've already started on the next chapter, which is basically almost done completely.
> 
>  **Warning:**  
>  This chapter contains a panic attack once again. Don't know if it can trigger anyone. So just in case I put a warning.

After ladybug had her phone completely set up and added Adrien's phone number, they lied down on her bed. Adrien was lying vertical on the bed, on his stomach as he was reading an article about the fashion industry at an online news website. Ladybug was lying horizontal on the bed, on her back leaning against Adrien as she was playing Angry Birds on her phone. She had downloaded the game while using Adrien's Hotspot. Adrien had offered her to use his Hotspot whenever he was here so she wouldn't get that quick through her own internet MB’s she had every month. After telling her that he barely even used half of it, she accepted. She did want to be able to text and call Adrien as many times as she can and that wouldn't be possible if she used all of it for downloads.

Of course there was Wi-Fi at Venus. However those got used by everyone except for the illegal prostitutes. Ladybug and those girls weren't supposed to have a phone, so using the Wi-Fi would only make the risk of getting in trouble higher than it already was. All though it was quiet in the room, apart from the sound of the Angry birds that got catapulted away and the soft background music of the game, the vibe was rather comfortable than awkward. It was almost like the two were just at some hotel room instead of Venus.

“What are you reading?” Ladybug asked after she had turned around to lie on her stomach, most of her upper body leaning on Adrien's back as she looked over his shoulder.  
“Just some fashion news of models and designers in France.” he answered as he continued to read the paragraph he was reading of the article.   
“What's it about?”

Adrien looked up at her and smiled softly after he had finished the paragraph. The article was in French, so he had expected that she would ask what it was about.

“It's about Gabriel Agreste's new fashion line that will be released within a month. He always have an interview with reporters about it when he is about to release something new. He usually just tells what kind of colors you could expect, such as: warm colors, cold colors, earth colors, primary colors, etc. As well as the kind of fabrics he would use. He doesn't tell more than that, most things are pretty vague too.”  
“Wow… that's such a great marketing idea to do. People will get curious about it and will keep an eye out for him and the designs that will be released some weeks later.” Ladybug said full enthusiasm. “Seriously he is such a legend.”  
“You know about him?”

Ladybug nodded before she rolled off Adrien, landing on her back next to him on the bed.

“Of course I do. He was brought up so many times in my studies years ago. I used to study marketing that focused mostly on the fashion industry. Due to all the stunts he had pulled, he got brought up quite a lot.”

Adrien gulped. The fact she knew about his father made him a little uneasy. He couldn't help but wonder if she knew about him too. He was a model under his father after all. However he could push the uneasy feeling away quickly, after all if she knew about it Ladybug would have said something.

“I really like that time he released all those white butterflies when his designs got on the catwalk six years back at the spring fashion show that was held outside in the open air in Paris. It was so beautiful and amazing to see those millions of butterflies fly around while the models showed of his designs. That stunt he pulled there really had caught the attention of all the reporters who were there, as the next day it was Gabriel and his designs they talked about in the newspapers. Also those butterflies really fitted the show as his designs were all butterfly themed!”

Adrien smiled as he listened to Ladybug. He remembered that stunt of his father. He had seen Natalie, his father's assistant, calling people on the phone for days. The word butterfly dropped quite a lot in the conversations she had. It was either with questions if the model they wanted was scared of butterflies or if they could get a huge amount of white butterflies by the date of the fashion show from the person she was calling. Back then Adrien didn't really know what his father was planning. He knew he was going to pull a stunt and that it had something to do with butterflies. His father wanted to stay as vague as possible about it so the surprise won't be ruined.

Of course Adrien walked in that fashion show, as he always modeled his father's designs. He remembered how out of nowhere a lot of butterflies got released. The models that were on the catwalk before him were very surprised for a second but soon adjusted professionally to the situation. Adrien himself was surprised too but he was able to mask it pretty well from the public.

“That stunt really was amazing. There were lots of butterflies flying around so closely, it was pretty surprising.” Adrien agreed.   
“You have seen it in person?”  
“Well… yeah… I did… Gabriel had invited me to watch, since I work with some his models from time to time.” Adrien said quickly, not wanting to blow his cover he went with a half-truth.  
“You… you know The Gabriel Agreste?” Ladybug said as she turned over on her stomach.   
“I do… But we don't see each other that much…”

She was staring at Adrien with big eyes and a huge smile on her face.

“What is he like? How does he come up with all those crazy yet brilliant ideas?”

Adrien thought about it for a bit, before he answered her questions.

“Gabriel is a very professional man, who put lots of effort in his work. He is quite the perfectionist and everyone who works for him knows that. He is a man that wants to see results and in his eyes nothing can be too crazy. He is very creative and due to that he is able to come up with those kinds of ideas. And no matter how crazy the idea is, he always makes it work. Furthermore he is a workaholic who isn't afraid to speak his mind, so due to that he comes over as cold and heartless to others.” Adrien answered.  
“Wow, that's amazing. Seriously he is a legend!”  
“Do you have a design made by Gabriel you like the most?”  
“I Do.”

Ladybug let out a sigh as she turned back onto her back and stared at the ceiling.

“The Papillion collection is my favorite. The whole stunt he did then with the white butterflies was amazing but the designs were even more amazing! I really loved the hot pink, cerulean blue and violet purple colors that were combined with Black and White. But if I have to choose one design it definitely would be the butterfly dress that has a white corset top with a hot pink skirt that had a beautiful pattern of a butterfly wing. I also loved the big butterfly hairpin the model wore with it and the high heels with butterfly wings attached to the strep that would go around your ankles was just so cute and pretty. I actually tried to get that outfit but unfortunately the whole collection was sold out in no time. I wanted that outfit to wear when I would graduate from school.”  
“That's too bad you couldn't get it… I'm sure it would have looked great on you. That dress is specifically made for women with an hourglass shape.”

Ladybug blushed slightly by the comment. She knew that she had the perfect body shape for the dress, her friends from years ago had said so. But hearing Adrien say it felt different, it made her heart flutter. She then sat back up straight and looked at Adrien with a smile on her face.

“Thank you.” she said her gaze not leaving his eyes. “Thank you for all the things you have done for me and for being my friend.”  
“It's no problem.” Adrien said as he placed his phone down on the bed and sat straight up as well. “I'm very grateful to have you as my friend too. And I hope we will be able to stay friends for a very long time.”

Adrien reached out for her hands and hold them both in his, rubbing smooth circles with his thumbs on the back of her hands.

“Seriously, I promise you I'll get you out of here. I'll help you escape and I'll help you to reunite with your family. No matter how long it takes to do so, I'll help you and support you.”

A silent tear rolled down Ladybug's cheek as her heart had speed up a few paces. Adrien let go of her left hand and reached out to wipe the teardrop away with his thumb. Ladybug leaned in as she closed the distance between them. A few seconds later Ladybug's lips had found his. She kissed him softly, placing her free hand on his upper arm. Adrien still had his right hand on Ladybug's cheek as he began to kiss her back softly.

It was then that Ladybug noticed what she was doing and pulled back instantly. She looked at him with widened eyes, which were filled with fear caused by the thought that she had ruined everything.

“I'm so sorry.” she apologized. “I wasn't thinking… I Didn't know what I was doing and I don't want to ruin our friendship.”

Adrien smiled at her softly with a light blush on his cheeks before he spoke.

“It's okay… I… I liked it.” he said while looking Ladybug in the eyes.  
“You liked it?”  
“I do… um… Can I kiss you again?” 

Ladybug nodded shyly as her cheeks heated up. Adrien then closed the space between them to connect their lips once again. Ladybug kissed him back the moment his lips got on her own. The pace was soft and slow. Ladybug wrapped her arms around his neck as she pulled him closer. She flinched a little when Adrien's hands had found their way to her waist. Adrien was about to break the kiss but Ladybug deepened the kiss to let him know she was fine. She just ignored her body that was trying to protest.

The pace soon was getting faster and rougher than it originally started. Adrien bit softly on Ladybug's bottom lip to ask for her permission to enter her mouth with his tongue. Ladybug let out a soft moan in delight as she parted her lips slightly for Adrien to enter. Another moan in the kiss came from her throat when Adrien slipped his tongue inside. Their tongues spun around one another as the kiss got more passionate.

Adrien leaded Ladybug carefully to lie on her back on the bed as they continued to kiss. Ladybug ran her hands through Adrien's messy hair as more of those soft moans escaped her throat. To Adrien this sound was like music to his ears and encourages him to continue. His hands began to roam over Ladybug's sides that were still covered by the fluffy pink bathrobe. As he did so, he felt Ladybug flinch again. Not wanting to push her past her limits he wanted to break the kiss but once he was about to do so Ladybug lifted her hips to grind against Adrien's crotch. He let out a groan into the kiss, as Ladybug grinded against his clothed erection. The kiss and the sounds leaving Ladybug's throat had turned him on quite fast.

The kiss became sloppier and sloppier as Adrien's hands roamed from Ladybug's waist towards her tights and back up to her hips under the fluffy pink fabric of the bathrobe. He rested his hands there for a moment as he wanted to know Ladybug was sure about it. Ladybug grinded against his clothed erection again, causing Adrien to groan again in pleasure. 

“Please… go on.” She said as she broke the kiss.

It was then when he let his right hand move, letting it slide from her hip towards her inner thighs, as he began to kiss her down her neck. She moaned by the touches on her sensitive skin.

Adrien took that as a sign that he can continue and pushed the fabrics of her sting to the side before he slipped his fingers between her folds and began to carefully rub her clit. However instead of a moan, a sob escaped from Ladybug's throat. 

Adrien imminently looked up at Ladybug. She had her right hand in front of her mouth as she tried to block the sounds of her sobbing, while big tears ran down her cheeks. Adrien removed his hands from her and got off from her so she would get more space.

“I'm so… so sorry…” she said between her sobs, she had now removed her hand from her mouth. “I wanted… it… I wanted it… so… so… bad… but…”  
“Shhh it's alright…” Adrien said softly. He hoped he would be able to calm her down quickly as she now started to breathe unevenly.  
“I'm… so-sorry I… di-disappointed… you…”  
“What… of course you did not disappoint me. It's alright, really.”  
“But…”  
“It's alright, let me get you some water.”

Adrien stood up and walk towards the mini fridge to see if there was a bottle of water in there. He opened the fridge and knelt down in front of it as he looked through the few things that were in there. He soon found a bottle of water and took it out of the fridge. He then unscrewed the lid of the bottle as he walked back to ladybug. He helped her to sit straight up and then handed the bottle to her.

He took his seat next to her on the bed and watched her drink. He kept his distance as he didn’t want to make her panic attack worse. Ladybug eventually calmed down after a while.

“Are you mad at me because I ruined the mood?” she asked softly as she stared at the now empty bottle.  
“Mad? I'm not mad at you… What makes you think I am?” Adrien asked confused.   
“You haven't held me since I ruined it all.”  
“You were in panic… I didn't want to make it worse by touching you.”  
“Oh…”

She didn't say anything else after that. The room became quiet and the vibe in the room was tense.

“Ladybug?” Adrien called out sweetly. “Look at me.”

Ladybug looked up and turned to face him. He eyes were red, her makeup was smutched and her expression was full of guilt.

“I want you to know that it's okay. It's okay if you aren't ready. Its fine really, I shouldn't have rushed you into it… I  
I'm sorry for that. You went through a lot and I shouldn't have assumed you were okay with it all without double checking. I should have thought twice before I kissed back and went past your limit.”  
“It's not your fault… I was the one who gave mixed signals… you know, It was the first time I wanted to go that far, I had set my mind on it and I was ready for it, but my body didn't listen… I don't understand why I couldn't press the upcoming panic away… I do that every working hour, but now that I wanted it with someone, someone I trust… I wasn't able to do it…”

Adrien blushed madly when Ladybug admitted she wanted to make love with him. He was used to be open about his sex life towards close friends and he was used to his friends being open about their sex lives, even though the latter was slightly awkward when said friend went into too much detail. However he wasn't used to have someone, who isn't in a relationship with him at the time, admit in front of his face that they wanted to have sex with him.

“You don't have to do that for me…” he said after he had cleared his throat. “T-there could always be another time to… to try. No need to rush it.”  
“But… You're here on holiday… who knows when you will leave.”  
“I'm on a week holiday here, but I will comeback, so even if we can't do that within my vacation I will get back. Just text me and I will get here as soon as I can.”  
“Okay…” she said as she looked down at the polka dotted sheets with a sad smile. 

Adrien pulled her into a hug and held her close before kissing her temple. He then leaned backwards, still holding Ladybug close, so that their backs landed onto the Mattress. He ran his fingers through her hair as they stayed on the bed like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter!
> 
> Also thanks for everyone giving kudos and leaving comments, I really appreciate it~!
> 
> And shout out to all the readers who are still reading this fanfic. I had a long writers block before so tbh Idk who is still reading this... so thank you for sticking around and being so patient with me!


	10. Cut Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After visiting Ladybug, Adrien starts to discover feelings he didn't knew he had. However that's not all he discovers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been awhile since I posted a new chapter. It's just that I had been a bit busy and didn't really had time to upload this.
> 
> Anyways I hope you will enjoy this chapter!

Quite some hours had passed before Adrien left Ladybug and was now walking through the streets of Amsterdam in search for a place to have something to eat. It had done him well to be able to tell her about his fight with Nino as well as it was to be able to lie close to her most of the time. The visit also caused him to realize that he should be way more careful when it comes to crossing Ladybug's boundaries. The panic attack had shown him what would happen if he wasn't careful enough.

The visit also made him wonder what Ladybug was to him. In the past days they had become quite close to each other. Share some personal things as well as being there for one another. However friends don't kiss each other, they don't hold each other like lovers and friends definitely wouldn't proseed to make love with one another. But then what was she to him? With the things they had done, there was no way that Ladybug was just a friend.

_‘Friends with benefits you mean.’_

Adrien heard Nino's words go through his mind, he had said that when Adrien had him on the phone after ditching him in his hungover state. It wasn't the only time Nino had used that therm, after that call his friend had brought it up more often and used that label to describe Adrien's and Ladybug's relation when Adrien told him that they were just friends. However back then they really were just friends.

 _‘Are we friends with benefits?’_ he thought to himself. As he stepped inside some restaurant he found. _‘No we can't be that either. Friends with benefits don't act like lovers, they don't hug and kiss sweetly. It only is about the sex and sex only.’_

His thoughts got interrupted for some time as he got greeted by one of the restaurant's staff. He greeted the waiter kindly and let himself be guided to a seat. He ordered a cappuccino to drink right away and then took the menu in his hand to make a choose while the waiter got his cappuccino. 

He looked through the menu, deciding to go for two slices of toasted bread with eggs. The waiter soon returned with his cappuccino and placed it on the table before asking if Adrien already had made up his mind. Adrien then told the waiter what he wanted to eat. He watched the waiter walk away after he had written down his order.

 _‘Are we lovers?’_ the thought popped up almost out of nowhere when he took a sip of his drink. His heart skipped a beat and his cheeks heated up by that thought. _‘Could it be I want Ladybug to be mine? Have I really fall for the girl or is it just some crush? When did I even fall for her to begin with?’_

His thoughts got interrupted once again as the waiter had returned with his order. Adrien thanked him before he began to eat. His thoughts slipping back to his new discovered feelings.

He wondered if Nino was right. Did he fall for her the moment he had met her for the first time. Or did he fell for her later on when he visited? He couldn't really recall it when that would be. Seriously he wasn't even sure if he was really in love with her or if it was just the attention she gave him causes him to confuse the feeling he has for love. Ladybug was very caring and sweet after all. She had shared personal things with him, which made it easier for him to open up to her after his break up.

Those thoughts continued to float through his mind as he ate his lunch. Before he knew it he had finished it all. He then asked the waiter for the receipt and told him he wanted to pay by card. The waiter nodded and left be for he returned with the receipt and a small machine that is used for card payments. Adrien took his bankcard and pushed it into the machine, he then typed in his code only to see payment declined on the screen. He tried it again, but once more his payment got declined. He then tried his credit card but again the same message appeared on the screen. He apologized to the waiter and told him he would like pay in cash instead. He gave the waiter 20 Euro, the waiter then left with the money and later came back with his change.

Once Adrien got outside he continued to walk through the streets. All he had now were a bankcard and a credit card that wasn't working, a public transportation card that has 2 Euro negative and 11 Euro cash. He didn't understand it though, he had enough money on his bank account and his credit card was unlimited. It wasn't like they didn't work before because he had used both cards yesterday.

He sighed as he took his phone out of his pocket. He unlocked the device and then went to his contacts. Maybe his father knew what was wrong with it.

Adrien waited patiently as he waited for his father to pick up. He was surprised that his father answered the phone within seconds as it normally took him minutes and several phone calls before his father answered him.

“Hello Adrien.” his father, Gabriel, said with a serious tone in his voice. Just like always there never really was an emotion in the tone of his voice.  
“Hello Father, how are you? Is everything going well with the upcoming collection?” Adrien said, trying to lighten up the mood and show some interest in his father and his job.  
“I'm doing well, just like the preparations of the collection. However, there is still a lot left to do so if you're only planning to call for small talk I rather hang up because I'm too busy for that kind of nonsense.”

Adrien's heart sank. No matter how many times his father had put work above his own son and no matter how used he had gotten to expect those reactions it still hurt him deeply to hear that.

“I'm not only calling to ask how things are going father… you see I got a problem with my cards. For some reason I can't pay with them anymore.” he said getting straight to the point why he was calling.  
“I know that.” Gabriel answered.   
“You know?”

Adrien was confused how could his father know about his cards having problems.

“Yes, I know about that. Really Adrien I had thought you knew how to use money properly. However it seems like I was wrong and I have to say I'm highly disappointed about that. That we are wealthy doesn't mean you can spend money like there is no tomorrow.”

Adrien's heart sank even more when his father told him he was highly disappointed in him. He had always tried to make his father proud, something that seems to be an impossible task from time to time. He put a lot of effort in achieving to make him proud even if it was just a tiny bit, so knowing his father was disappointed hurt him.

“The Visa called this morning telling me that there were huge amounts of money being paid with it and were concerned that the card might had being stolen. However knowing you, I'm sure you didn't lost it.”  
“Of course not father. I still got the credit card.”  
“Good. Anyways, since that call I've had Natalie track down your spendings and she came to the conclusion that you had spent 1564 Euros and 38 cents. You do understand that it's ridiculous to spend that much money within a week.” 

Adrien stayed quiet, of course his father would let his assistant track down his spendings until the last cent he had spent. However he hadn't realized it was so much he had spent the past days.

“Due to your carelessly and irresponsible behavior, I've decided to block both your Visa and bank card.”  
“But father, I spent it on the things I've needed like food.” Adrien protested.   
“We both know that that isn't true Adrien. Knowing that friend of yours and your dislike to over expensive restaurants you haven't eaten at any high class restaurant. And if you did you wouldn't spent so much money within a week on lunch and dinner, even when you subtract the price of the iPhone 7 you had bought this early afternoon.”  
“My phone crashed and I needed a new one… And they didn't had anything else left.”  
“And what happened to the 1015,38 Euros left of the money you spent? On what did you spent that all?”

Gabriel was getting annoyed and impatient with Adrien. He could hear by the tone his father was speaking with. It was the tone he used before he would really snap when some of his staff messed up pretty badly. 

“Public transportation…” Adrien said, he felt himself getting smaller and smaller as the phone call lasted longer and longer. 

There was no way he could talk himself out of this without telling his father that he had been seeing a girl the past days, who is actually in the prostitution and that he had bought her a phone so they could keep in touch since she had been forced into the business. But even if he told him the truth he knew that his father would explode because he had risk the Agreste name so badly by seeing a prostitute.

“You spent more than 1000 Euros on public transportation…” Gabriel said with a flat tone in his voice.  
“Uh… Yeah… It’s really expensive here…”

It stayed quiet at the other side for a moment before Gabriel snapped.

"WAS THAT PUBLIC TRANSPORTATION A GOLDEN LIMOUSINE, WHAT DO YOU TAKE ME FOR?"

Adrien gulped, he really felt small at that moment. His father was strict and cold to him, but he had never snapped at him like that before.

“WE'RE TALKING ABOUT 1564,38 EUROS YOU HAVE SPENT WITHIN A WEEK ON FOOD, PUBLIC TRANSPORTATION A PHONE AND GOD KNOWS WHAT ELSE. I WANT AN HONEST ANSWER FROM YOU YOUNG MAN.”  
“But father…”  
“NO MORE BUTS, YOU WANT ME TO TREAT YOU LIKE AN ADULT SO YOU BETTER ACT LIKE ONE. ALL I ASK FOR IS A SOLID GOOD REASON WHY YOU HAD SPENT SO MUCH MONEY. NO MORE NONSENSE OF EXCUSES, JUST TELL ME THE DAMN REASON WHY. UNTIL THEN YOU SHOULD DEAL WITH THE CONSEQUENCES LIKE AN ADULT.”  
“I understand father…”

He heard his father taking a deep breath in and slowly breathe out, before he spoke again, calmly yet stern. 

“Good. Until you do, this conversation is over. Now, I have other important matters to attend to. Next time, call me when you're ready to be honest."  
“I will… Goodbye father…”

With that the phone call got ended.

Adrien let out a sigh as he put his phone back in his pocket. The good feeling he had after visiting ladybug was completely gone after that phone call. He felt lonely. He had no idea where to go to. He couldn't really go do something himself due to the blocked cards, nor could he go back to the hotel since Nino was probably there. Then there was also Ladybug, but he didn't want her to get in trouble. Even though he disliked it a lot, he know how important it was for Ladybug to earn money by having sex with her clients. She had lost 300 Euros already as she didn't want him to pay. In the end he wasn't even able to pay her.

His thoughts slipped back to Ladybug. The feelings he felt for her were confusing him and it was this moment when he longed for his best friend to help him figure out his feelings. Nino had always done that. Even with the times he had met ‘his love of his life’ fifthteen times in a year and Adrien was sure that Nino was close to going nuts with all his crushes who were supposed to be ‘the one’. Back then Nino was able to help him sort out his feelings. 

_“Okay so who is ‘the love of you life this time’?” he asked him, making quotation marks in the air with his fingers when he said the love of your life.  
“Juleka…”  
“You mean that emo chic who goes to yoga classes with Alya? Dude you have only seen her a few times when you were over at our place and she happen to have a drink before she would leave with Alya.”_

Adrien nodded as a blush spread over his cheeks.

_“She seems nice and very lovely and he shyness is one of the charms I like about her.”  
“What else do you like about her?”  
“Her eyes are just as beautiful as rubies and her shy laugh is just adorable. Her long hair looks so smooth, really just looking at it makes me want to run my fingers through it.”_

Adrien went on like that as he lied on the couch in Nino's and Alya's appartement, while Nino sat down on a chair like he was some psychologist talking with his client.

_“So you see yourself together with her? Like kissing, going out, getting a house, marriage, getting a baby, you know the whole settling down thing?”_

It was a question he always asked when they talked about Adrien's crushes. Nino really gave him the time to answer that question. Sometimes the answer was a no, then it was mostly just adoration or a small crush that most likely disappeared within a month. When the answer was a maybe or a yes Nino would tell him to ask the person out and see how it goes from there.

_“Maybe I think?”  
“Then it's simple just ask her out, get to know her and see how it goes.”_

He had done exactly that a few weeks after his love therapy with love phycologist Nino. He had asked Juleka if he could speak with her for a moment when Juleka and Alya got back from their yoga class. However when he did she told him that she was flattered that he liked her in that way, but that she couldn't return his feelings because she wasn't interested in guys and had a girlfriend. Adrien had smiled at her telling her that it was alright. He had kept himself together until Juleka had left the apartment.

Nino had already taken the ice cream out of the freezer and Alya had taken the tissues from the closet before she went to do her own thing. She figured that it was better to have Nino deal with it so Adrien could say everything without feeling embarrassed or restricted because she was there.

Adrien was very grateful that his best friend put up with him like that. As he was able to fall in love easily, he was easily hurt too. Nino suspected that it was because of his situation at home and the relationship he has with his father that he would break down so easily after being rejected by some girl he had hoped would love him. However Adrien only denied that when Nino brought it up, saying it was ridiculous. 

He also remembered how he supported his breakup with Chloé. His friend had gotten really angry and even went so far as spray painting her silver car with a can of bright orange paint. Adrien hadn't asked him to do that, but he would be lying if he said he didn't liked the reaction Chloé had when she found out. That stunt Nino pulled had done him good, as Chloé pretty much deserved it after cheating on him. However it took way more than that to get over the girl. They had been together for a long time after all, as well as that Chloé was the person he would see him settle down with completely. He even got to the point he wanted to propose to her. However that plan got pushed further and further away as the relationship had gone down hill.

Adrien let out another sigh as he tried to push the memories away of Nino's supportiveness. It only made him feel more lonely now he knew he had nowhere to go to when it came to his feelings for Ladybug. It’s a complexion he has to figure out himself, with no one around who could help him clear things up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter. I hope you liked it! Gabriel made an appearance in the fic as well as we got some more background information about Adrien's and Nino's friendship.
> 
> I also realized that it took me three chapters to get through one day, not that it's a bad thing like it's a lot of information that needs to be told in the story that will be too much if I put it in just a single chapter, since then it either will be incredibly long or it would be a chaotic mess xD
> 
> Anyways thank you all for the kudos and comments I really appreciate it. If you like this story please subscribe, then you will get a notification when a new chapter is updated!


	11. Shattered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **WARNING:**  
>  This chapter contains Non-con sexual activity!!  
> Abuse get's mentioned.
> 
> That being said. Enjoy reading.

Marinette sat down in front of her beauty table. She stared at her reflection with no expression shown on her face. The morning was pretty though, for breakfast she had a good meal but she was once again chased away by the other girls, causing her to have breakfast by herself on her bed. The mean things the others said to her had kept running through her mind, resulting her appetite to be less. After she had eaten not even half of the meal, she didn't felt like doing anything and just waited for Ju-long to appear and count the money she had earned the day before taking it with him.

Of course she had earned less than the days before due to the fact that she didn't want Chat to pay for her time. There also weren't many customers with wishes she could charge more for, most customers were only there for a quick fuck and nothing more.

Ju-long had been furious about it, thinking she was getting back to her own pattern of fighting against the situation she was in. However that was far from true. She still went along with everything, she just happened to have a bad day the day before. But Ju-long didn't want to hear about that, he believed that it was Marinette's own fault. He had slapped her across her cheek and thrown her against the wall, forbidden her to even pick up her lunch and that she could forget about her dinner as well. That all caused her to cry, which only angered him more. He had picked her up again, hit her a few more times. He told her how useless she was, that there was no hope for her and that there would never be anyone who would love her. Marinette had been able to stop crying eventually as she had forced the tears away. Ju-long had then cupped her cheek as he leaned in and whispered into her ear she better could proof she was a good girl and obey or else the punishments could become worse.

After that he had left, leaving Marinette behind. Once she was sure she was alone the second wave of sadness came along. She had broken down, landing on her knees as thick tears rolled down her cheeks and loud sobs left her throat. She had buried her face in the palm of her hands as she continued to cry. She was scared of what Ju-long would do if she didn't perform better.

She feared that he would harm her parents eventually. Either by ruining their lives by destroying everything they had built up or by killing them. She also feared that Chat would become one of the targets as well once Ju-long find out about the bond they have. 

She didn't pick up her lunch some hours later. She knew better then to disobey Ju-long, and beside that she wasn't hungry anyways.

She broke her stare with her reflection and looked down on the surface of the table. There was the Rose colored iPhone 7. She had tried to text Chat but she didn't want to bother him due to the fact he had his own troubles at the moment. She reached out for it hesitantly but retreated her hand again.

“I shouldn't bother him…” she mumbled to herself.

Her eyes widened in surprise and her heart skipped a beat when her screen lid up and a text notification got show on her screen. She quickly unlocked it and opened her messages.

 **From: Chat <3**  
Hi, I hope you slept well.

 **To: Chat <3**  
It was okay, when I didn't have a nightmare… I woke up a few times… I hope you had a better night.

She pressed sent after reading her message over and over, not sure if she should bring up her nightmares she had. After the whole trauma caused by Mister Greenfield, nightmares had made their way into her mind when she was asleep.

 **From: Chat <3**  
I haven't had much luck at sleep either… My friend is still mad at me… furthermore I got some trouble with my father as well… So you could say I got quite some things on my mind that kept me up… I hope those nightmares aren't too bad…

 **To: Chat <3**  
They don't keep me up all night long any more so I guess they are fading away… they always do eventually.

 **From: Chat <3**   
I see. I hope you will be able to sleep in peace soon.

 **To: Chat <3**   
Thank you.

Her fingers hovered over her touchscreen as she thought about inviting him over. She wanted to be there for him as it seems he had a hard time, but she also wanted to see him again. She needed him after all the things that had happened that morning, even though she knew it would bring her in trouble with Ju-long since she didn't accept it no longer that Chat paid for her time.

 **To: Chat <3**  
Do you want to come over?

 **From: Chat <3**  
I was just about to ask you if I could come over.

A soft laugh left her lips as she read his reply. It made her heart flutter a bit as it seems that they were on the same page. 

**To: Chat: <3**  
I was thinking maybe we could eat dinner together tonight. However, I was hoping you could take something with you? Of course if that isn't a problem. My boss kind of didn't give me any dinner today…

 **From: Chat <3**  
It's no problem at all. What time should I come over?

She was happy that Chat didn't respond about the fact that her boss didn't give her any dinner. She didn't felt like explaining it over through a text message to him.

 **To: Chat <3 **  
Is around 6.00pm alright? 

**From: Chat <3**   
It's perfect. I will see you then.

 **To: Chat <3**  
See you then. 

Marinette smiled as she held her phone in her hands and pressed it close to her, pressing it just above her chest like she was hugging the device. She already looked forward to see him.

She put her phone away after a while as she had to rush to get ready. She quickly applied her make-up, brushed her long black locks and put on some sexy polka dotted lingerie. She then made her way to her window and stood behind it.

It was just the start of the day and so there weren't that much customers walking around to pick a girl to share a bed with. But even though there weren't much customers walking around, she didn't slack off. She had to make up for the small amount of money she had earned yesterday, she had to make sure she earned enough so the time with Chat tonight wouldn't effect Ju-long's mood tomorrow morning when he collect the money and that he wouldn't punish her again.

She knew that she was lucky this morning that she only had gotten thrown against the wall, got slapped in her face, got her food taken away and got told she was useless. Of course it was still cruel and not done to do this towards another person, but still she considered herself lucky as this was a light punishment. The much heavier punishments would consist sexual harassment, either by touching her or fucking her. Those punishments were the ones she would like to stay away from the most. Only because of that she was determined to earn more money. Because if she didn't, she knew the punishment would be worse than the one she got this morning.

It was around twenty minutes past opening when she had her first customer. It was a new customer, someone she hasn't seen before, so she introduced herself, asked for his name and explained her rules. She then took the payment and put it away, before she walked back to the man.

The man ran his fingers over her body. Slipping both hands in her panties and squeezed her butt cheeks hard. She gasped by the hard squeeze, she hadn't expected the man to squeeze them with force. The man's hands then roamed back up over the small of her back until he reached the hook of her polka dotted bra, while he began to kiss Marinette on the sensitive skin of her neck. She moaned as she felt the guy nibbling softly on her skin. Customers were allowed to kiss and nibble on her skin as long as they didn't leave hickies.

Her bra fell down to the ground when the guy unhooked it and slides the straps over her arms until they dropped. Marinette shivered a little as the guy placed one of his hands on her breast, his hands were pretty cold. He kneaded her breast with his hands while rubbing circles over her hardened nipple with his thumb. The man began to kiss down her skin until he reached her other breast. He licked her nipple and nibbled on it from time to time, while continuing to knead the other breast.

Marinette's moans became louder, as the man continued to touch her breast. She could feel herself get wet by the way she got touched. She hated the fact her body was acting like this. She didn't want to get turned on by this stranger, but her body didn't listen to her.

The man stopped taking care of her hardened nipples after a while before he led her towards her beauty table. He turned her around and bends her over the table, causing some of her makeup to fall down on the ground. The somewhat cold surface of the table getting pressed against her breast shot another jolt towards her lower region.

“Do you have any toys?” the man asked as he placed his hands on her waist and let them roam down towards the hem of her panty.  
“It's in the bedside table. Upper drawer.” she told him. 

The man hummed in reply before he let go of her and walked over to the bedside table. He opened the drawer and looked through the different kind of toys until he found the one he wanted to use on her.

Marinette looked at herself in the reflection of the mirror of her beauty table as she waited for the man to return. She hated to admit it but she saw a girl filled with lust in the reflection. 

She shuddered when she felt the tip of a dildo vibrate softly between her legs. The thin fabrics of her panties rubbed along over her private part as the man moved the dildo. She began to pant as she felt herself getting wetter.

“You're such an impatient slut, aren't you?.” the man told her as Marinette began to move along with the slow rhythm, trying to get more friction.

Marinette didn't answer that, she didn't wanted to admit it that her lustful self was indeed an impatient slut. After all she hated it that her body would become like this once she gets overwhelmed by the unwanted pleasuring of strangers. Once that happened her body would have its own will and her mind got nothing to say in it. It could scream that she didn't want it or it could try sent out signals to start a panic attack, but her body didn't listen. It was like her mind got locked away when she's in this state, her survival mode she had created in this business.

She let out a whine in disappointment as she felt the vibration stop. She looked up at the man through the mirror, he was looking at her through the reflection. It was like he was waiting for a confirmation.

“I am…” she said, the man smirked.  
“You're a what?” he asked as his smirk on his face grew.  
“I'm an impatient slut.”

The man let out a laugh before he turned on the vibrator and put it back between her legs. She let out a moan as the vibration was now on a much higher mode.

“That's what I thought.” he said as he continued to pleasure Marinette.

Marinette's hips moved along with the rhythm as she moaned. Her breasts rubbing over the surface of the beauty table as she moved.

“I want you to touch your breasts.” she heard the man say. She obeyed within a few seconds. “Look me in the eyes as you do so.”

Marinette looked up, her gaze met his through the reflection of the mirror. Her hands were kneading her breasts while she rubbed and pinched her nipples with her fingers. She felt the man's hand tug her panties to the side and press the vibrating dildo against her clit. She moaned loudly as the warm feeling of pleasure build up even more.

“You're so impatient, that it's almost pathetic.” he scoffed. “Obeying just so you can get more. You want more don't you?”  
“I… I… do.” she said between her moans. “I'm… a pathetic… slut… please… go… on…”

The man laughed before he turned the vibration on its highest mode, causing Marinette to moan loudly. The man moved the dildo against her clit a few more times before Marinette came with almost a scream of a moan. The vibration of the dildo on her clit and her hands touching her own breast just got too much.

The man removed the dildo from her clit and placed it next to her on the beauty table. He then leaned over, she felt his clothes erection rub against her behind as he bit her ear.

“I'm not done yet with you so you better be able to go on for a few more rounds.” he whispered into her ear. 

The man then leaned back, his hands running down her body until they reached for her panties. The man tugged the panties down, letting them fall down to the ground. His hands then spread her legs, before he took the dildo once again, turning it up to its highest mode before pushing it inside Marinette without a warning. She moaned loudly as she felt her legs become jelly as a second orgasm build up. The man pulled the dildo out almost completely before he pushed it back in.

“There! Ah… Please… Hit me… there…” she moaned loudly as he had hit her G-spot.  
The man just smirked and pushed the dildo against her G-spot over and over again. It was now obvious that this man enjoyed it when she begged. Marinette felt her second orgasm get closer and closer and before she knew it she came once again with a loud moan. However this time the man didn't gave her a small break and continued with hitting her G-spot over and over again. She shuddered as she grabbed the edge of her beauty table. She felt that her legs barely could keep her up. The third orgasm began to build up as her moans were loud. If she wasn't so caught up by lust she would have been embarrassed by how loud she was.

Her grip of her hands became tighter as she reached her third orgasm. Her legs were like jelly and she knew they won't be able to hold up her weight.

The man pulled the dildo out causing Marinette to let out a soft whine. The man just chuckled as he seemed to enjoy to see her all worn up.

“I got a proposal to make.” he then said as he got close towards her ear again, his hands finding its way towards her breast. “I would like to take you without a condom.”  
“That's against… th-ah.” she interrupted herself with a moan caused by the man squeezing her boobs with force. “The…ah… rules…”  
“What if I pay you double? Would you let it slide?”

Marinette was quiet, apart from the moans that left her mouth, as she thought about it. She needed the money, so if he was willing to pay double just to be able to have sex without a condom… then maybe, just maybe she should do it. Then again it did bring a risk with it, it could give her some STD. After all she didn't know if he was clean. She used the pill daily so there wasn't a risk of pregnancy.

“Forward payment… and I will… let it… slide.” she said after a while.

The man let go of her and leaned back. He took out his wallet and placed the money next to her right hand. Marinette grabbed the money and held it in her fist. She would put it away after she was done and had found the strength back in her legs.

“I knew you would let it slide when money would get involved you’re a dirty whore after all.” he said as he laughed.

Marinette tried to ignore the comment, but it was though. The man was right she was a dirty whore who would do things when money got involved. She knew she would feel horrible once this got over with, as she had sold her body to be taken without a condom all by herself. The rule of sex only with a condom was made by her boss, with the only exception of important customers. However this man wasn't one of the exceptional customers, it was a new customer. A new one she had allowed to pay double to have his way with her.

She heard his belt getting unbuckled, a few seconds later she heard his zipper going down followed by the sound of his clothes hitting the floor. The man pressed his rock hard cock against her, as his hands spread her legs to make room. He then pushed himself inside of her, as he groaned. Marinette let out a moan as the man pushed his cock completely inside her. He didn't wait for her to adjust and began to pull out completely before slamming back in hard, hitting her G-spot with lots of force. His hands then found his way back to her breast and began to pinch and twist her nipples with his fingers. Marinette's moans grew louder as the man continued to take her with force, hitting the tip of his cock against her G-spot over and over again.

The room filled with the sounds of bare skin slapping against each other, loud groans and screams of Marinette begging for the man to keep hitting her there. Lust had taken over completely, causing her to not be able to think straight and turned her into a complete moaning mess. The man didn't complain at all by the sounds she made and gave her what she begged for.  
She felt her orgasm get close. The man seems to notice it and began to move quicker, causing Marinette to come hard with a loud moan leaving her lips. The man came a few seconds later, coating her inner walls with his seeds. He then pulled out and put his underwear and pants back on.

“It was nice doing business.” he said as turned around. “Until next time.

With that he walked out, leaving Marinette behind. She pushed herself up with the little strength she had left. The sperm of the man dripped down her legs, causing regret and self-hatred to wash over her. She looked at the mirror. Her hair was a mess, some locks sticking to her face caused by her sweat. Her nipples were still hard and sensitive due to the man's touch and rest of her body was sweaty as well. She then looked down at her fist that was still holding the money and it was then when her tears had found its way to the surface. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she began to sob softly.

The thing she had allowed and the way she looked confirmed that she is a dirty whore, that would do everything when money is involved, that she had no respect for her own body, that she was nothing more than just a sex object, that no one cares about her after they got what they wanted. She felt dirty and worthless, she wonders if she would even deserve to be helped by Chat to get out of the hell she was living in. She wondered if she was even worth it to deserve Chat as a friend.

“I hate you…” she said weakly at her reflection. “I hate you so much. You're ugly, you're nothing but a disgusting slut with no respect for yourself! You don't deserve another chance, not after this! You deserve to rot in this hell until you die! I hate you!”

Her voice had become stronger every word she spoke towards her reflection, only to break down completely once she was done with speaking. She dropped to the floor and cried for some minutes before she pulled herself together, put the money away and got ready for the next customer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! As well for all the kudos and comments. I really appreciate it! I love to read what you guys think of this fanfic so far.
> 
> I'm on a roll with the chapters so I will upload the next one probably within a week ^^


	12. Fragile Hearts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **WARNING:**  
>  This chapter consists and mentioned Non-con sexual activity.  
> Mental abuse get's mentioned.  
> Kidnapping get's mentioned.  
> Rape gets mentioned.
> 
> That being said, enjoy this angsty chapter.

The rest of the day had been slow for Marinette. There weren't much customers and she feared that she hadn't earned enough to Ju-long's liking. She even accepted a few more customers requesting to do things with her she normally didn't wanted for extra payment. So she let a few take her without a condom as well as she let one customer take her in the shower. She also did things she rather not recall and forget as soon as she could. However that probably was easier said than done.

Of course after the deed was done and the customer had left, she would feel horrible about herself, but that didn't stop her. Instead she used it as a punishment to herself.

“So if I understand correctly you two want to have a trio?” she asked as she looked at the young couple who seems to be a few years younger than her.  
“That's right.” The girl replied. “It’s been something we wanted to try sometimes, but we can’t find anyone who is interested in it.”  
“That’s why we decided to get here, and since you give a kind and innocent vibe we thought that you would be perfect.” The man added.

Marinette stayed quiet for a moment as she thought about it. She usually doesn’t do Trios. Mostly because of the fact that she feels pretty uncomfortable when it came to kissing girls. She had kissed some girls before just to try it out, but she didn’t like it.

She wanted to tell the couple that she didn’t do threesomes, however she had done too many disrespectful things towards her body that she deserves to suffer in one way or another.

“Okay… double payment and I’m in...” 

The couple smiled and thanked her before paying her. Marinette pushed the uneasy feeling away as she went along with the wishes of the couple. She followed their lead, as she wasn’t that used to doing threesomes. She had kissed them and pleasured them, as well that she had been pleasured by the couple.

She didn’t remember much of the detail that had happened as she basically just let it happen and see where it all went to. It was once the couple left that it all began to sink in what she had done.

She had stood up and walked to her fridge to get a bottle of water. She opened the bottle and took a few sips of it before she put it back in the fridge. She then had put on some other set of lingerie and cleaned the bed before she took a seat and stared at the floor as the memory of what had happened began to flash through her mind. 

It was when the pink fluffy fabric of her bathrobe fell over her shoulders that she realized that Chat had come in with dinner. Once she felt the Mattress dip in she looked next to her right and wrapped her arms around Chat's neck. Thick tears began to roll down her cheeks as she sobbed into his shoulder while talking gibberish due to her sobs. Chat just held her and rubbed his hand over the back of her head in a calming matter.

Marinette didn't know what had overcame her, but for some reason the moment she saw Chat, she broke down completely. She figured that it was probably the trust she had in him and how save she felt to be in his arms, that and the fact that he was the only one who allowed her to cry without punishing her for it.

It took a quite a while until Marinette had calmed down, but Chat didn't comment on that. Instead he just held her a little longer until he let go.

“Crying really relieves doesn't it?” he had said instead.  
“It does… I guess… But I feel like a weak person…”  
“You're not… You're the strongest woman I've ever met, you just had your breaking point. There is nothing wrong with letting that out.”  
“I really start to doubt that… All I've done when you're with me is cry… And then I'm not even talking about the fact that I let customers go over my boundaries for extra payment…”

Chat looked at her with concern.

“Are you okay…?” he asked carefully taking her hand in his. Of course he knew she most likely wasn't okay but he had no idea what else to say.

Marinette flashed a soft smile before the corners of her mouth dropped again and shook her head.

“I feel horrible… the first customer I had today… I let him take me without a condom…” she admitted weakly as she stared at Chat's hand. She didn't dare to look up. “I felt so dirty afterwards and I did that only for some extra money… I really proved that I'm nothing more than just a filthy whore without any respect for my body, that I'm just some sex object… I hate myself for it… I really do…”

Chat stayed quiet as he began to rub his thumb over the top of her hand in smoothing circles.

“It didn't stay like that… I… I punished myself… Taking other requests from customers that got over my boundaries… I deserved it to suffer after I became some money hungry slut…” she paused for a moment, waiting for Chat to reply but he stayed quiet, causing her to jump to conclusions. “I've ruined it haven't I? I've ruined our friendship and now you’ll hate me for being like this…”

Marinette began to sniff softly as new tears rolled down her cheeks. She felt Chat's strong arms wrap around her and pull her close in a hug.

“I could never hate you, Ladybug… I love you… I love you too much to be able to do that…”

Marinette's eyes widened and looked up at Chat. Only to be surprised to see him with watery eyes and silent tears rolling down his cheeks.

“You… You Love me?” she asked softly, she got told so many times that no one would ever love her, that she started to believe it. So now Chat told her he did, it felt so surreal.  
“I… gosh… I shouldn't have said it… Not when you're emotional unstable… Not when I'm emotional unstable… I don't want to lead you on, rushing you into something like this…” Chat said before he looked away.

Marinette reached out for him with her right hand and placed it on his cheek.

“Chat…” she called out softly. “Do you really love me…?”

Her voice had become a bit shaky, she was afraid of the answer he would give her. Too scared that Ju-long and all the other men who told her that no one would love her were right. She waited patiently for Chat to reply, but her mind was freaking out in the meantime.

“I do…” Chat said after he had taken a deep breath and looked her into the eyes. “I really do love you… but even if you return those feelings, we can't be together right now. Not like this. Not when everything around us is holding back our life together.” he paused for a moment before he continued. “Please stop beating yourself up by punishing yourself Ladybug! You don't deserve the situation you're forced in, you really don't deserve any of that! Just let me get you out of here, let me help you to get back to living a normal life in which you go back to school to pursue your dreams and be with your parents. I'm begging you just let me help you. Please…?”

Marinette stayed silent for a moment, her gaze not leaving his. The both of them had still had silent tears rolling down their cheeks. She removed her hand that was still on his cheek and placed it on top of his hand that was holding her own.

“I'm very grateful… you are doing so much to help me. I really appreciate it, I really do and I will let you help me. You're the best thing that had happened to me.” she said with a soft smile. “I don't know if I can return your feelings or not, things are tough and life is a mess. But knowing that you love me, means a lot to me… the past year I've got told that no one would love me… I believed it, but knowing that they are wrong… It lifts a weight of my shoulders I didn't really know I had in the first place… I'm glad we're friends, Chat. I'm glad that there is someone who cares about me and is always there when I need it the most… I hope you know that I care about you and that I'm always there for you too. If there is something you want to talk about or when you need a shoulder to cry on… I'll be there for you, just like you're always there for me.”

Chat smiles at her before he let out a soft sob, surprising both Marinette and himself by the sudden sound that left his throat. He let go of Marinette's hand and wiped his tears away.

“There is no need to stay strong in front of me.” she said playfully with a kind smile on her lips. However to her surprise it causes Chat to cry even louder. “I'm so sorry… Did I say something wrong? I didn't mean to make you cry.” she panicked. 

Chat shook his head as he tried to get his sobbing under control, so he could speak clear enough for Marinette to understand.

“No… you… You didn't.” he said between his sobs the moment he had gotten more control over it. “It's just… My… my mother used to… say that to me… whenever I was upset… about something...”

Chat let out a chuckle in embarrassment, but that wasn't enough to lighten up the mood and make himself stop sobbing. 

“I know it's… probably silly that your words… got to me like that… Especially since she left me… almost a decade ago…”  
“It's not silly. Really it's not at all.”  
“My father thinks differently of that… he has told me from the start to move on… and not to be upset about her leaving… he even forbid it to say her name… or mention something that relates to her…”  
“I'm sorry to hear that.”  
“It's fine… I guess the whole fight with my father and my best friend made me miss my mom even more… When she just left us behind… she had given me her address, she told me I could visit her and write her letters whenever I wanted… However after she left… my father got over protective and kept me inside the house. So the only way to get in contact with her was through letters… At first I got a reply to every letter I sent… Even the small ones that only consisted an ‘I miss you’, but… after a while the letters stopped. I kept on trying to get in contact with her… trying to ask her why she broke the contact… while we used to have such a great bond… Eventually after writing for a whole year without any reply I gave up… and stopped writing.”

Marinette felt sorry for him that he had to go through that. That he got hurt by his parents in different ways.

“I don't believe my mom would break the contact with me without a good reason… But… now that I haven't heard from her for so many years… I can't help but… think…” his voice cracked and a louder sob left his mouth. “That… that something… something had happened.. To… to her…”

The second wave of sadness and tears washed over him as those words got voiced out. The tears kept rolling as sobs kept leaving his lips. Marinette wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a hug. Chat returned the hug almost instantly, holding her like his life depends on it while crying his heart out.

“I'm sorry you had to see me like that.” Chat apologized once he had calmed down and they had let go of one another. 

Chat was now lying on his back, leaning his head on Marinette's lap. Both of them gazed at each other, while Marinette ran her fingers through his hair. 

“No need to apologize. It's alright to cry.”  
“I know… It’s just a weird feeling to have puffy eyes and wet cheeks after not crying for years.”  
“You haven't cried for years? Why…?”  
“My father doesn't allow me to. He says it's a waste of energy and that men aren't supposed to cry. Whenever he caught me crying he would tell me to man up with his strict cold voice.”

Marinette looked at him in concern. She had no idea If this was the only thing Chat's father did, but she did knew that that was a form of mental abuse. After all she had gone through mental and physical abuse for so long that she easily could detect it. 

“Is that the only thing he did?” she asked.  
“No… there is more… After my parents got divorced he got even worse than when he was just a workaholic. He isolated me, getting me home schooled and I didn't had any friends. He did that until I was 18, that was only because once I became an adult I was able to make my own decisions and he couldn't do much about it. I was so happy I could finally make friends and have people to turn to when I needed it most. You see my father… He never gave me much attention… whenever I wanted to talk to him, I needed to make an appointment like I was doing business with him or something. Even for a single question I had to make an appointment… I've made quite some appointments too with him, because I was desperate to get his attention… but he would easily cancel it when something work related got in between…”  
“Chat… You do realize that that is considered mental abuse…”  
“I know… But I couldn't turn my father in for it… I didn't want to lose the only family I had left.”

Marinette leaned in as she pushed Chat's bangs away and pressed her lips against his forehead, before leaning back again.

“I can imagine that… He is your father after all.” she said softly.  
“Yeah… however I do wish he would see me as a person rather than a walking disappointment.”  
“Disappointed? How can he be disappointed in you? You made it far with photography, you even work with the Gabriel Agreste. Furthermore you’re very kind, smart and brave, as well as good looking. How can he be disappointed?” she asked confused, she couldn't understand how someone could be disappointed in such an amazing human being like Chat.

A hint of sadness flashed through Chat's eyes once she mentioned Gabriel. However Marinette didn't understand it why that happened. She didn't ask about it as the sadness in his eyes had disappeared a few seconds later. Maybe it was just coincidental or she just imagined it.

“I don't know why he is like that. I do my best to make him proud, but up until now I haven't even got close to do so.” he said and let out a sigh. “He had blocked my cards due to the fact he thought I had spent a lot of money within a week… he demanded answers, but I couldn't give him a solid good reason. If I told him the truth he would only get more disappointed in me, if that's even possible. I'm pretty sure he already thinks I'm a failure of a son…”  
“You mean you don't have any money left?”  
“not much. I got 8,50 Euro left…”  
“Just that much, to get through a little more than a whole week? Is he insane… you need money to eat and drink. I'm sorry but your father is such a douchebag. I can't believe he would do that to his own son.”

Marinette got furious about the situation Chat's father put his own son through. She couldn't understand it, why… Just why?

Her anger paused for a moment when it hits her. She could help him. She could give him money so he at least could buy something to eat. She wanted to open her mouth to tell him she could help him by giving him money but before she could he already declined it. 

“Don't even think about giving me money.”  
“Why not? You need it more than I do.”  
“I'll be fine, I will just eat bread with the cheapest cheese there is and some cheap ice tea or something.”  
“But that's not healthy… You won’t get enough vitamins that way.”   
“I rather get myself hurt and prevent you from getting in trouble with all those wrong people, than that I eat healthy and bring you in danger.” he said sternly. He then paused for a moment and let out a sigh. “I care a lot for you and I know you care about me too. I really appreciate it that you want to help me but your safety has a higher priority. Besides I will be able to fix this eventually… once I come up with a good reason, I will be able to use my cards again.”  
“I don't care if I get hurt… I don't want you to suffer… I know how it is when you have to function while you have barely eaten anything… I don't want you to go through that… I don't want you to feel worse then you already does with the whole situation…”  
“And just because for the very same reason I don't want you to give me money.”  
“Chat… please let me help you. I've been through this hell of a life for a long time before you even took a step over the Dutch border. I will be able to survive it, I just want to help you… please let me…”

Chat closed his eyes and sighed. He stayed quiet for a moment before he opened his eyes and spoke. 

“Okay, I will let you help me. But just give me a little, so you won't get in trouble for not earning enough.” 

Marinette smiled and nodded. She was happy he eventually let her help him.

“What did you actually brought for dinner?” she asked after a while. She was getting hungry as it became later.

Adrien sat up and picked up a blue plastic bag with the initials of the well-known supermarket Albert Heijn and placed it between them on the mattress.

“It's just bread and Cheese… I hope you don’t mind…” he said as he pulled a loaf of bread and some cheese out of the bag. “I couldn't really buy something else…”  
“It's fine.” she said and smiled.

Chat opened the packaging’s of the products, putting a slice of cheese on a slice of bread before giving it to Marinette. He then made one for himself. They both took big bite as they shoved it into their mouths. They looked at each other and blushed because of the way they were eating. However they didn't judged each other as they both seem to be pretty hungry.

“Is the situation with your friend any better?” Marinette asked before taking a bite of her third sandwich.  
“Nothing has changed for the better… He basically pretends I'm air…” Chat answered after he had gulped down the chewed sandwich bite of his fourth sandwich.  
“So none of you even thought about apologizing?”

Chat shook his head. 

“No… And I'm most likely not planning to do so…” Chat said stubbornly before taking another bite.  
“You do know that acting so stubbornly won't solve anything. This way it would only ruin your friendship and holiday…” she said softly. “And judging by how upset you got a while ago, I assume that that's not what you want to happen.”  
“No… But he was pretty rude about you…”  
“There are more people who are rude to me… You shouldn't ruin the bond with a great friend over me…”

Chat looked down at the bag with half a loaf of bread left. He didn't say anything, but Marinette knew that he began to see that he just should apologize.

“I've made quite some mistakes in my life, but the biggest one was turning my back to my friends. It caused me to lose them all by the time I needed them most.”

Marinette paused for a moment, taking the last bite of her sandwich. She took one of her pillows that was lying on her bed and hugged it. In the meantime Chat had looked up at her and looked at her with concern.

“Before I got here I used to live with my parents in a small village near Enschede in Overijssel. We weren't that rich, but we earned enough with the bakery to get through the month. Our bakery was well known as people from other villages came by to buy our pastries.” she said with a soft smile on her face, all though she missed her parents a lot she did like to remember the good things. “Life was good back then when I was in High school. And I had some great friends who supported me to go for my dream. At first I just wanted to go to a college for Marketing in Enschede, this because it would be easier to meet up with my friends who would go to school there too. But my friends encouraged me to go to Groningen instead, since there I would be able to specialize in fashion marketing.”

Chat's concerned expression had left his face. He was listening with full attention.

“So I went to college in Groningen while still living with my parents, but eventually it was getting too much to travel from home to school and back. There wasn't another choice but to look for a place on my own. I was able to find something pretty fast and I loved the place a lot. However to get through the month wasn't easy as the rent was pretty high, so my part time job as a waitress wasn't enough. However I didn’t want to bother my parents with it, so I tried to search for another solution.” she said and paused for a second before she took a deep breath. “It was that time when I heard other girls talk about being or becoming a sugar baby, to get some extra cash. I got curious and looked it up what it was. It basically is that you have to be looking beautiful beside some right middle age business men, in exchange for money and such… and well me with my naive mind thought that that was the perfect solution without double checking if it is completely save and such…”

“After some time I got in contact with Ju-long, he seemed like a fine gentleman back then. He mostly brought me to business dinners and business parties. He would get me a beautiful dress to wear for the evening and all that was expected from me was that I was being beautifully beside him. Sometimes we would get to a casino and there I would be there as distraction when he was playing poker or something. Those nights were the ones were it got a bit further then just being pretty. The distraction I had to cause would be through me sitting on his lap and kissing his neck, while he ran one of his hands over me. At first it was just innocent touches but eventually he began to touch my breast too. It was a tactic so the others would get distracted because they would wish I was sitting on their lap.”

Marinette paused. She was having a hard time as she would get closer and closer to the moment she got brought into the hell she was now. She looked at Chat as he took her hand in his. He moved his thumb in smooth circles, encouraging her to go on with her story as well as letting her know he was there for her. She scooted closer to him, causing their shoulders to touch. She flashed him a soft smile before she looked at her pillow.

“I hadn't told any of my friends about it. Not to my friends in the village and not to my friends I've made at school. I was afraid they would judge me or get extremely worried or something. However I wish I did told them though, because maybe then they wouldn't have mind it that much or at least understood why I canceled meet ups at the last moment. As it went on, Ju-long got way more manipulative, commanding me to come to more dinners and business parties. He would tell me if I didn't do it that there would be consequences… I was afraid to find out so I obeyed, I told lies and excuses to my friends and family. Those lies and excuses were the things that drove me and my friends apart. They got annoyed with me, completely done with the excuses I had used to many times... I got stuck in a web of lies and I couldn't get out. That’s what Ju-long had hoped for to happen.”

“One night I was going to my parents to have dinner at their place, I was planning on going straight to their house but changed that when I got a text from Ju-long. He wanted to see me at some address. I went there but no one was there, I called out for him but still I didn't get a reply…”

Chat had let go of her hand and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Marinette leaned onto his shoulder with her head, closing her eyes as she tried to relax a little. She got to the part where she got kidnapped by one of Ju-long's men, causing her to feel the adrenaline she had felt that night when she tried to get away.

“It's alright. Take your time.” she heard Chat said softly. He was very patient with her. It was something she adored about him, as well as surprises her from time to time with the amount of patient he has.

Marinette nodded in response. It took a minute or two until she found the strength to go on.

“I was just about to leave when I suddenly got grabbed from behind. I tried to scream and break free from the man's grip but there was no one around to hear me and the man was too strong. He had put a piece of fabric in front of me with so strong scent, causing me to pass out in his arms… a lot after that is a huge blank space… I have no idea how I got here, nor did I know what had happened when I got brought here…”

“When I woke up… I was tied to a bed… I tried to get away, but l couldn't… They would hit me and pull my hair when I struggled… they tried to break me… So I would obey… But I was too strong minded to let that happen… It was… It was when Ju-long came in the room… he undressed me… and touched me… between… Between my legs… when… when I broke down…”

Marinette was squeezing the pillow like her life depended on it, as flashbacks of the event flashed through her mind. Thick tears were rolling down her cheeks, her breath became a little heavier and she could feel the same adrenaline rush through her body. She was close to getting a panic attack but she pushed it away as best as she could, she wanted to tell Chat, she needed to tell him.

“You don't have to tell m-” Chat said but got interrupted  
“No… I want to tell you… I need to…”  
“Okay… But take all the time you need. There is no need to rush.”

Marinette nodded and took a deep breath before she continued. 

“He told me he wanted to… He wanted to… to try me out… I didn't really know what he meant with that… Not until… he sent his men away and… and he got undressed himself…”

She took another deep breath and breathes out slowly. She repeated this a few times before she continued.

“He raped me that night… I never had sex before as I wanted to save it for when I met someone special… But that got ruined when he… He took my virginity…”

By now Marinette was sobbing, wrapping her arms once again around Chat's neck and cried in his shoulder. Chat returned the embrace instantly, wrapping an arm around her waist while pulling her close. 

“I felt so ashamed… so dirty… It felt like it was my own fault… at that moment I wished I would die… just so I would have to feel the pain…” Marinette said, her words were a bit muffled by Chat's shoulder, but clear enough to understand. “I often wonder… That… if I hadn't turned my back to my friends… If I still had friends back then… would… would this still… Have… have happened?”

All though she was sobbing right now, it did feel good to finally tell someone how she really felt. Even since she had been stuck here, there hasn't been anyone she could have told her story and her worries to.

“Friends really are important… Especially when things are being though… So Please just reconsider apologizing to your friend… you can send him to me afterwards, I will talk to him… I will explain everything…” she said softly after she had calmed down again.  
“I will…” he said as he let go of her.” Thank you for talking sense into me…”

Marinette smiled at him before she looked at the clock. Her eyes widened when she saw the time, 10.05pm.

“We got a problem… its past closing time.” She said as fear began to crawl into her mind. “You can't get out until tomorrow afternoon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter was one I had a bit more trouble with, mostly because I don't want to romanticize the whole plot. So I try to stay away from doing that. My friend also helped me a lot with it, as she helped me with some dialog as well as read and commented on parts I wrote for this chapter.
> 
> Anyways, thanks a lot for reading this chapter! thank you all for commenting and for the kudos I really appreciate it!


End file.
